A Human Among Apes
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: DISCONTINUED. REWRITE NOW UP.
1. Maurice's Discovery

A/N: So this is a story/plot bunny I've wanted to tell for a good year now. Though the plot kept changing over and over, and therefore I had to put it off. I don't think it's going to be an overly long story, more of a side-fic to go along with my current "A Spark of Hope" story. But I really thought it was time to come back and try this fandom again with the fic I always intended to write. I hope you all enjoy.

This takes place roughly 4 years following the war that started in Dawn. So by the time "War" is out it will probably be AU but for now here is my fic.

TO CLARIFY:

 _"SIGN LANGUAGE"  
_ "SPEAKING"

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Planet of the Apes. I wish I was Pierre Buelle and 20th Century Fox though! LOL Only my OCs like Ethan belong to me.

...

 **CHAPTER 1  
Maurice's Discovery  
**

He was going to die, after all he'd been through in seven years, he was going to die.

Ethan supposed it was probably going to be nothing compared to how some people died. After all, he'd heard the stories, and sometimes, seen how some people died from the "Simian Flu". He'd also seen some of the veteran's that had come from the war in its later days, their corpses torn to shreds at times by the apes they fought, and lost again. But he? He was going to slowly bleed out from wound that was slowly seeping out from his side.

Ethan's parents had thought that, on the west coast, their worst enemy would be apes. A worry that was worth it to help to find a better place to live than their original spot. But the elements had long since taken them, and he had yet to see a single ape. No, rather he'd run afoul to some sort of animal he didn't recognize that had attacked, and wounded him, leaving a deep, bloody gash in its wake. He'd been lucky enough to outrun it before it caught up to him, and no doubt devoured him, but he supposed this fate was no better.

He groaned out in pain, whimpers gently escaping his body. He thought of calling for help, but out in the middle of the forest doubted he would be heard. He hoped, silently he would find some way to tell if animals approached. That was what scared him the most, not knowing if at any moment, his soon-to-be body could become the meal of some hungry animal. But he was too tired to get up and keep moving, far too tired. All he wanted to do was sleep...

Maybe he'd see his mom and dad then.

He'd been very close to finding out when he felt the careful, but powerful touch that rubbed against his side. Or the two seemingly large fingers that laid upon his neck. It was the last thing that the child was aware of as the world faded slowly to black, a deep, unending darkness.

Above him, the orangutan that had been looming over him stood silently, his mind quietly deliberating what he should do. If the older ape didn't act, the human would die, very slowly, from his wounds. And if he did, there was absolutely no telling how the other apes would react. Ever since the war had passed, and the humans lost, they had lived on separate sides of the continent of America. They had thought the humans would never again attempt to come near San Fransisco.

Yet here was one, merely a tiny little thing, proof that the humans were not extinct yet, and still had a way into the area. And his fate rested firmly on Maurice's shoulders, especially given he had watched him for nearly an hour and no one, human or otherwise, had come to find him or even seemed to be looking. It was a lot to put on the shoulders of someone who had been through so much, seen so much.

It gave him no choice but to take him back with him.

And so, moving his large paws beneath the boy's body, he gently hoisted him up. The boy was light, and his head rested gently against the orangutan's body, only making sounds as he breathed heavily. That made it easy to move through the forests rather quickly, and silently, the boy carefully held by one of Maruice's long arms. He made it quickly to the colony that the Apes had established after the war, not far from their original settlement within the hour.

He was careful to tuck, and hide his cargo from sight, though several Apes signed hello's that he could not return. The way to his destination: Caesar's home, a large, Earth based dwelling built from wood and grass, was not long, and for that he was thankful. Equally so that the guards on either end did not question why he was there, having expected him back with a report on their monthly perimeter check anyway without any real question.

It wasn't until he reached Caesar himself, who was waiting for him at the end of the hall, that he was questioned. And that was perhaps because he looked panicked, something different from his usual looks. Caesar looked upon him with curiosity, and signed a greeting before stating. _"You have found something,"_ In sign language, Maurice nodded. _"Show me."_

Making sure no one else was around, Maurice carefully set Ethan down on the floor in front of him. Caesar's eyes betrayed his shock, but Maurice knew Caesar would do nothing rash or hurtful. After all, one could not forget that Caesar had been raised by the humans, and war or not, he had some loyalty to them. _"I found him alone on the outer rim of our territory. Something got to him, wounded him,"_ Maurice signed calmly. _"I could not leave a child to die."_

Caesar looked at Maurice for a long minute, considering his options carefully. After all, he may have left his anger with the humans, for the most part, after the war. But he and Maurice were not the only ones there, and some apes were not as forgiving. _"I will get a doctor. But word of this does not leave the three of us,"_ Caesar signed in a hurry. _"Bring him quickly to my guest room."_

Maurice could only wonder what they were bringing upon themselves.

...

He awoke with his shirt removed, and his wound wrapped up nicely, but with no idea of where he was. Ethan felt panic as he tried, in vain to sit up, but found the pain too great. He laid his head back down, letting out what he hoped wouldn't be a loud noise. He wanted no one to hear him, for fear of who it was that had taken him, and if they were dangerous. Sure, to someone older, the wrap would tell him that no one intended to harm him, but at seven, his irrational fear indeed took over.

The door in the corner of the room opened, and panic spread over him now more than ever. It was an ape, a real, live ape, and what's more a massive, red haired orangutan. He shot up biting back the pain, and felt the Orangutan gently try and pus him back down, but panic had yet to calm him. He could see as the ape attempted to communicate in words to him, shaking his head, and mouthing something that seemed to come out as: "I will not harm you". But Ethan was not fully satisfied until the ape released him, and held up his hands.

Ethan looked at the orangutan for a long moment before realizing the ape was indeed not here to harm him. But that left the remaining question of what in the world was happening. He thought quietly about how he was to communicate, but did not have to think long. He remembered the stories of his father, who had fought in the war, of how Apes, like himself, communicated in sign language, as well as through verbal communication. And though he wasn't sure whether it was true, he knew he had to try.

 _"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?"_

The orangutan looked more than a little taken aback at his frantic sign language. Yet with gentle eyes, he looked him over, and carefully pushed him back onto the bed, without any abuse. _"My name is Maurice. You are in the Muir Woods Colony, where I took you... You have been seen by a doctor and we have stopped your bleeding,"_ He signed, to which Ethan followed easily. _"Can you speak?"_

 _"I am deaf, so I prefer to sign,"_ Ethan signed back. _"You saved me?"_ He asked, the ape nodded slowly. _"Why? I am human. We were enemies."_

 _"The war is over, child,"_ Maurice offered. _"And if it were not, you are but a small child. You have no place in it. Our leader, Caesar, was raised when young by humans. He would never approve the death of a child,"_ He paused a long moment, then signed again. _"What is your name, young one?"_

Ethan looked up at the ape, worry in his eyes. But for the most part, he could tell that Maurice would not hurt him. He seemed to be doing his best to keep him from hurting himself. _"Ethan Marcus Reese,"_ He signed his full name. _"If you aren't going to hurt me... What will you do?"_

Maurice looked upon the human quietly, his mind racing. That was the question that had been on his mind since he'd found the newly-dubbed, Ethan. Did they dare try and find a human colony to bring him to? They knew already that they were not welcome in human settlements after winning the war, after all. _"Caesar is deliberating,"_ He explained. _"We will keep you here while you recover. But what will be done with you afterward will depend on him,"_ Ethan shifted a bit. _"You have no reason to be afraid. Are you alone?"_

 _"Yes, my parents died-..."_

When he stopped signing, and looked sorrowfully, Maurice did not drag anything more out of the human. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on the side of his head, running a finger through his blonde head of hair. The boy being alone out there only firmly complicated the matter, as there was no one to go looking for. He felt the boy's auburn eyes lying upon him, as if curious what he was doing, but he only removed his large paw after a long moment.

 _"Where did you and your parents come from?"_

 _"The East."_

He sighed, he had figured as much. He carefully moved his paw the blankets near the foot of his bed, and drew them over the child. He knew that the boy needed to rest, and regain his strength, no matter what his fate would be. And perhaps in some strange way, he thought that it might comfort him, and more easily beckon him to sleep if he were tucked in. _"Rest, Ethan,"_ He told the boy gently. _"I will return with an update when I can."_

Ethan's eyes widened, the ape was leaving? The only person he knew there, let alone knew he could trust? A part of him was thankful he wouldn't be in an ape's presence again. But the other, rational side of him was scared to be left alone by his only, for lack of a better term, "friend" in this place. And so, he reached a hand out to grab one of the giant's fingers, surprising Maurice who stared down at it calmly.

 _"Please don't leave,"_ Ethan signed. _"I'm scared."_

Maurice stared at the young human sympathetically. He knew that in his place, he would be scared as well. As the boy had clearly been raised to think that apes were their enemies, a fact that had only been true during the war, before the young boy could even comprehend what it all meant. But the fact that the boy had reached out for someone he thought of in such a manner also told him he was not one-track minded like some humans, no, he could be taught otherwise.

Carefully, he curled his large paw around his hand, careful to belittle his strength. He still made sure the grip was firm enough that Ethan knew he was going to be okay. When he released his hand after several moments, Maurice began to sign again. _"I promise to be back as soon as I can. Until then, if you feel uncomfortable, ask for me,"_ He told the boy calmly. _"But you can trust us, as you have me. You have nothing to fear here,"_ He added.

Ethan didn't reply to him, but instead rested his head back on a makeshift pillow. Maurice quietly nodded, turning towards the door and moving back toward it. He would let the doctor know he was awake while he went to meet Caesar, that much he knew. The boy still had to be monitored while he was there, whether the boy liked it or not. He thought of this as he tilted his head back towards the child, who seemed to tremble a little, and no doubt he'd be afraid for a while.

He knew that Caesar would not send an expedition to the East Coast if that was truly where he came from. The humans would kill the apes on sight as far as they knew. But he also knew he would not simply release the boy into the wilds after helping him, they had may as well kill them there if so. All facts which put his leader, and dear friend in a tough spot, and even tougher position.

Could they let the boy stay in the colony?

It was the most logical of the options right now. Given Caesar had already sent Apes to find signs of adult humans in the vicinity, and found nothing of the sort. This meant that Ethan, and his family, had left on their own, and died, on their own, as far as he could tell. He grunted to himself, his worry for the boy was no doubt a sign of his growing softness in his older age. And though he still had much life left to live, that was no doubt something he'd face now more than ever.

Moving down the hallway, he found Caesar in his primary office overlooking the colony. Clearing his throat, he got the young chimp's attention, and nodded his head. "He's awake," Maurice spoke calmly. "Name: Ethan, deaf, speak sign language," He spoke, which he rarely did outside of Caesar's presence (and more importantly, when they were alone). "Family dead."

Caesar nodded his head, of course he had suspected the same thing. "From the east?"

"Yes," Maurice stepped up to his friend's side. "We could send party..."

"Too dangerous," Caesar told him firmly. "No risk."

"He stay then?"

Caesar was silent as he looked over at his friend, unsure of how to answer. The ape looked out upon the sky after a long moment, looking down upon the colony, which was slowly dying down for the night. Maurice wondered if, after all this time, Caesar would actually consider throwing a harmless young child back out to the elements. And for a moment, he worried he would do just that, much to his shock. _"We have no choice,"_ Caesar finally signed. _"Like you, I will not condemn a mere child. No matter what his species has done,"_ He admitted. _"When he is better, we will call a meeting of the council. But until then it does not leave this home."_

Maurice gave a small sigh of relief, thankful that above all, Caesar still had not lost his sense of right and wrong. _"He will not go to an ape family willingly. He fears us,"_ Caesar nodded at Maurice's sentiment calmly, expecting as much. _"I have gained his trust. So I believe it only right I take care of him,"_ Caesar looked rather surprised. _"Don't look so surprised, I am getting old. I have no family to care for myself... I am the one that saved him and brought him here. The duty should rest on my shoulders."_

Caesar nodded his head slowly, but then replied with honesty. _"I hope for your sake, you have not made a mistake."_

Maurice merely gave a small half smirk. No doubt, it was true, but he would have done it again, and again, if need be. But for now, he could only hope this was not a mistake he'd regret. But it was a small reminder in the back of his mind of the past, that made him respond to Caesar with sound logic he no doubt needed to hear. _"Do not forget, it was also Will's choice to save you,"_ Caesar looked at Maurice silently. _"Think of it as returning the favor."_

Caesar didn't argue there, and it was true. But Maurice knew this would be harder in the trying times they lived in. This was not pre-war society, nor human-ruled society. He was about to become the guardian, the _father_ , of a human he barely knew. And it scared him, he wouldn't lie about that. But he knew if he did not take him, no one else would, no one else would want the responsibility of a human.

And as he had said, he _was_ getting older in his years. And this was perhaps the one chance he had left on this Earth to pass his lessons, and stories onto someone that could carry his legacy, human or not. A fact that made him only hope that, at the end of the day, he was making the right choice.

...

A/N: Woo! And there's the first chapter, it feels SO good to finally get this off my back. XD Next chapter we'll get a bit more of Maurice and his newfound ward. After all, they have a long way to go given all of the obstacles that will be put in front of them. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue. :)


	2. Ethan's Choice

A/N: First to address my guest reviewer. Thank you very much! You have gotten just that.

Now to address something quickly:

In my fic, part of the drug also altered the life-span of the Apes. They grow and age as humans would. At least for the sake of the story I want to tell. The oldest living orangutan was 58, so I suspect that "old ape" Maurice was in his 40s. And set him in his sixties here.

I would also like to thank everyone who read, Favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter!

Now that that's out of the way, let's return to the story.

...

 **CHAPTER 2  
Ethan's Choice  
**

Maurice didn't inform Ethan of his intentions to "adopt" him if all went well. Rather he chose to save talks of his living arrangements until after he had spoken to Caesar. A meeting which finally happened a week after Ethan's arrival at the colony. During that time, his very existence was a secret other than to the doctors, Caesar's family, Caesar, and Maurice. But by the time he was finally on his feet, Maurice had thoroughly coached Ethan on what Caesar wished to speak to him about.

Still, nothing could prepare the seven year old for being in front of the chimp himself.

He was tall, and powerful looking in ways that Ethan had never imagined from his father's stories. And while he wasn't as big in muscle as Maurice, he was at least ten times more intimidating. They stood there in his "office", with Caesar looking Ethan over quietly. However, he did his best to not regard this boy as he would a human adult, rather he tried to look at him as if this were an ape child, with a softer complexion and attitude. _"It is an honor to meet you,"_ Ethan signed, though it wasn't entirely true, he knew it was the only proper way to greet a king. _"Caesar. I have heard many stories... My father once saw you in battle, he described you as... Awe-worthy,"_ That much was true, he had been awed by the ape leader.

Caesar gave an amused snort at the thought of a human being in awe at him. _"I am sure he would. Many are in awe of a talking ape,"_ Ethan tried to hide his smile. _"Ethan, before I decide what to do with you... I must know my people are safe,"_ He signed, with a firm look his way. _"Therefore nothing is secret here. What were you, and your family, doing in our territory?"_

Ethan immediately looked down at his feet nervously. Would his answer be enough to assure the ape leader? After all, they haven't exactly been around humans anymore to confirm it. But none-the-less, he knew from Maurice this whole situation would decide his future after all.

 _"Things in the East were not good. There is a lot of fighting, little food, it was scary,"_ Ethan explained. _"Dad wanted a better life for me and mom. So he took us and left for the west lands. Trying to avoid you and find somewhere the apes hadn't settled,"_ He said with honesty. _"But on the way, they got sick... Not the flu, but something else. Then an animal raided our camp and took all of our food... And things just got worse,"_ He explained, looking at Caesar. _"I don't know how they died. I woke up one day and they wouldn't wake up... I think they were sicker than they would tell me."_

Caesar stared at Maurice for confirmation, and the orangutan nodded. It lined up with what Ethan had opened up to him about not long ago. _"How long were you on your own?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ Ethan replied with a childish shrug of his shoulders. _"Dad was teaching me to tell time easier. But I lost count after a few weeks,"_ He shook his head slowly, fear in his eyes. _"I thought maybe some human colony survived and I kept looking eating off what I could find. But I found nothing. Then one night something attacked me... Maurice, he found me the next morning."_

Caesar considered the child for a moment, but believed him. The boy betrayed nothing if he was not being honest with them. And he really had no reason not to be if he had found no humans. If he hadn't, they were his only hope for living any kind of life. _"I choose to believe you. Because the closest of my friends does,"_ Caesar told him honestly. _"I am prepared to accept you into my colony, if you so choose. If not, we can only guide you to the boundary between the west and the east. From there you would be on your own, and I assure you it will be far more dangerous,"_ He paused briefly. _"Maurice?"_

Ethan looked surprised, his eyes darting between the two. They were offering him sanctuary? Apes, the winners of the war, the species most dominant on Earth now, were offering for him to live in the camp of their leader? He barely had time to register that the orangutan that saved him had stepped forward, putting a paw onto his shoulder to grab his attention before signing.

 _"We cannot promise life here is easy. You are human, prejudice will exist. And you must learn our ways. Leave your old culture behind to become part of another. Though you should never forget it, or the family you have lost. That is not something we ask"_ Maurice told the boy as honestly as he could. _"If this is your choice, you will live with me in my hut. But I warn you that it is small, I have lived alone for many years,"_ He added. _"But it is yours to also occupy."_

Ethan's hand hit a seat, and he carefully took it, his breathing labored. This was a lot to take in, given he hadn't expected an option like this at all. He thought that, at best, they may send him off with clothing, food, and water. But to stand here and offer him a new home, well, to be honest, it was scary. These were not humans, and it definitely was not his culture. He was talking about completely abandoning his life and culture to what? Live with an orangutan in a small hut? Live among creatures he still, honestly feared aside from Maurice?

Caesar noted the fear in the young one's eyes, no doubt he knew what was going through his mind. In a way, Caesar had done this himself years ago, although he had been much older. He'd lived the life of a human very long, and giving it up to live the life of a true ape had undoubtedly been hard. _"You have no reason to fear us,"_ Caesar explained. _"If you are as innocent as you say, I have no reason to hurt you. The moment you say yes, you are an ape,"_ He explained. _"And ape does not hurt ape."_

Ethan looked up at Maurice, who stared at him with curiosity. Could he really look at an orangutan as a guardian, a father even? He paused a moment, the former he could, maybe a guardian and friend. But the latter, he wasn't sure whether that could ever happen. Especially given he had only lost his father such a short time ago. _"You want to take care of me?"_ He asked Maurice's, their eyes meeting. _"A son of the enemy? Is that what you want?"_

 _"My quarrel with the humans ended with the war,"_ Maurice signed honestly with a sigh. _"I am old, a little over sixty years old. And with our... Evolution, I will live to be older than most of my species did before,"_ Ethan nodded, though he wasn't sure he was following entirely. _"I would not mind having someone to share my free time with, or teach of the world in my old age, as I have no family of my own."_

The way Maurice looked at him, Ethan could tell the old orangutan was speaking the truth. He looked down, what did he have to lose really? For a moment, he sat there, and thought of the only way to properly answer the king. His king, now he supposed. He stepped forward, and knelt on one knee before Caesar. Stepping forward, Maurice gently raised his newfound ward's arm up to Caesar, and though Ethan looked curiously at him he simply nodded, and helped him outstretch his palm.

Caesar was careful to gently run his coarse paw along the boys arm and over his palm. The ape's sign of respect to their leader, and his sign of respect back to them. An ape, though Ethan would always be human biologically, from the moment he bowed before his new king he would be seen as an ape. _"Thank you,"_ Ethan signed as he was beckoned to stand. _"I promise to do my best as... Well, as an Ape."_

 _"Welcome to your new home, Ethan."_ Caesar simply signed to him. _"I hope to see you make good on that promise."_ _  
_

From that moment on, even at age seven, Ethan knew his life would never be the same.

...

The meeting of the council had been one that had practically turned into chaos. But Caesar's rule was law, and as far as his most trusted of advisers were concerned, this was a final decision. One of them, Rocket, who despite being his second-in-command had not been told, was the first to voice his acceptance of Caesar's decision. Which was not a surprise, since Koba's ways and hatred of humans had caused the death of his son, he had made steps to helping ensure no ape turned back to his line of thinking. Lest they find themselves in another war, with many more ape lives lost.

The colony took things much less well, as most, if not all of them had lost something to the war. Ethan supposed it would be no different if the shoe were on the other foot. But as they made their way towards his home, he assured Ethan to give them time, and most would come to accept him. Ethan hoped that it would be soon, because he couldn't imagine living somewhere where he was constantly seen as a fox among sheep.

The ape colony itself was twice as big as the one they had lost seven years ago. Big enough to have its own "roads" that twisted and turned. They had set up shops of their own, for various things, with their own currency, and a grand meeting house in the center of town, and a schoolhouse for the children. All built from earth, wood, and foliage and shaped differently, much like the homes that made up the majority of the colony.

Maurice's home was near the edge of the colony, and though small was still big enough for an ape Maurice's size. It was dome shaped, and about the size of half of a one story home. And to Ethan, it looked very inviting and welcoming. As well as up in a large tree. Maurice smiled at the boy's fear, but simply hoisted him, pulling him onto his back calmly. _"Hold on tightly."_

Ethan had only enough time to throw his arms around Maurice before they were climbing. The boy yelped, staring down as they moved higher up into the tree, and down bellow the colony got smaller. He closed his eyes, but felt as Maurice reached back to hoist him slightly, keeping him safe. They reached the platform of his home rather quickly, and he again was let down on the wooden ground. _"I will build a ladder for you. But for now, you will have to let me carry you home."_

Ethan nodded slowly, taking a sharp breath as he got a better, up close look of where he would be living. And up close, he had to admit, it didn't look as "small" as one might think. _"Home sweet home,"_ Maurice signed, pushing open the wooden door. _"Come in."_

Ethan stepped in and found that the apes definitely lived differently from humans, as he had suspected. Maurice's home didn't have rooms, unlike Caesar's. Rather it was one large room, with a small "kitchen" area in the back, a sitting area in the front right corner, a table and chairs to be seated at in the center, and a massive bed big enough for Maurice to the furthest right. Everything was made from the same materials as the house, and to say that their ability of architecture impressed the boy was an understatement.

The real change up came when he saw the more ape-specific things. A bar hang from the ceiling on which Maurice probably could climb and hang, as it was big and sturdy enough. There was a massive chair, made from a hollowed tree trunk in the sitting room, bigger than any human. And lastly, a lot of fruit, leaves, and the like, from which he supposed Maurice ate the most.

It took Ethan a minute, in the awe of the moment, to find that Maurice had been prepared for his arrival. As in the furthest right corner, far enough away from Maurice to give him room was another bed. Adorned with hand woven blankets, to keep him warm during the night accounting for his lack of fur, and pillows to match. _"You knew you were taking me."_

Maurice carefully placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, nodding. _"I saved your life,"_ Maurice signed at him. _"When I knew you were alone. I felt perhaps there was a reason for that,"_ He carefully seated himself in his big chair. _"Sleep if you wish, I know it has been a long day."_

Maurice could say that again, it had been the longest day, or rather week of his life. He'd been rescued by apes, whom he'd learned his whole life to be afraid. Correction: he'd been saved by ape's who'd adopted him into their clan and were going to take care of him now that... Now that... Again, for the hundredth time in over a month, he felt tears fill his eyes. He had to be taken care of, he had to be kept here because his parents were dead, gone.

Would that pain ever go away?

He stood there, probably looking like a bumbling fool in front of his newfound guardian for the next minute. Until he felt coarse fingers along his back, pushing him gently. He didn't know how he got into Maurice's lap, but the ape was carefully holding him close, clearly understanding why he was crying. After all, ape's grieved just the same as humans, and the older, wise ape had lost enough friends to recognize it when he saw it.

 _"You are a tough little one,"_ Maurice signed calmly, surprising his young ward. _"You have gone though much in your young life. Yet this is the first time you have cried in our presence. But you must remember, grief is good. It means you remember,"_ He explained, watching as the boy fidgeted a little in his lap, but didn't try to move away from the arm he had around him. _"Because you are not alone, does not mean you must hide it."_

The seven year old sat there in the ape's lap for a while, trying to push away the tears as he held him. It was hard for him to admit, but the way the ape held him reminded him of his father. Who would take him into his lap often when he was upset, or sad. On those nights, they might sit there, and he'd be distracted by his father teaching him new signs, especially when he was younger. And others, like on their trip out west, they would simply sit there, and he would cradle him, not unlike Maurice was now.

Alright, he understood, perhaps not all of the apes were bad. But he still wasn't sure what to make of the rest of the colony, nor would he know what to think until some time passed. At least for the moment, however, he felt like his faith was well trusted with Maurice. He considered this as he let out a soft yawn, feeling as though his crying spell had tired him even more than the long day he'd spent had.

He'd been about to get up from the ape's lap when the gentle ape signed. _"Bed."_

And to his surprise, rather than let him get up, Maurice carried him in his arms towards the small, makeshift bed he'd made for him. Once on top, he pulled the blankets gently over his ward, and looked down upon him quietly. He placed his hand on top of the boy's back gently as a parting for the night before signing. _"Goodnight,"_ Followed by a: _"I am only a bed away if you need me."_

Ethan watched his guardian carefully cross over to his own bed, and for the first time realized he wasn't the only one who had a long day. After all, Maurice now had gone from a solitary, older orangutan living on his own, to having a seven year old human living in his home. If anything, he was the one who had taken on the most of the two of them, given he now had a whole new set of responsibilities on top of whatever else he did in the colony.

Ethan mulled all of these thoughts over as he quietly stared up at the ceiling. He wondered silently what the following day would be like. Knowing it would be his first day where he would be allowed out into the ape colony, among the remainder of the inhabitants of his new home. That would be a true first test of the whole arrangement, and one that he looked to with both fear and nervousness.

He turned over on the bed quietly, and tried his best to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. With any luck, his fear would be unfounded.

...

Maurice woke him up early on account of the fact that he, as the ape put it, was in desperate need of a bath. He couldn't argue there, as he hadn't bathed in well over a month so he was happy to follow him down to the small body of water the apes used to bathe in. Embarrassed to strip near the ape, Maurice gave him his space in order to let the child slip out of his clothes, and jump into the water.

As the dirt and grime washed off his body, Ethan already felt better. He paid special attention not to hurt his wound, which had mostly healed by now, but he knew he still needed to be careful with. But after several minutes, Ethan felt much cleaner, and could see Maurice standing at the edge of the lake, holding what appeared to be a makeshift towel. He stepped out and allowed himself to be wrapped in it tightly, carefully drying himself off as he looked around.

It was then that he noticed that his clothes were gone. _"Maurice, I may be an ape now,"_ Ethan signed, slightly panicked. _"But I don't want to go nude like one,"_ He added.

Maurice chuckled, holding up a finger, he reached behind himself and brought something out. New clothes, Ethan realized, though nothing that humans normally wore. It was a simple shirt, and pants made from animal hides, and just about the right size for him. _"Some apes, think the same as you. Want clothing now that we are our own "civilization","_ Maurice signed with a small smirk. _"I got you as many pairs as I could. You could not wear those clothes you came in, they were ruined."_

Ethan signed a "thank you" before carefully taking the animal hide clothing, which he noticed to be hand stitched. Maurice yet again left him, allowing him to carefully slip into his new clothing. It definitely felt different than the ones the humans wore, but the animal furs were still soft, and comfortable. And Ethan could not resist moving back to the body of water, to look into his new reflection.

There he stood, looking no different than the day before. But at the same time, looking very much different. Yesterday, he was not as clean looking as he was now. Yesterday, he was not wearing animal fur as clothing. And yesterday, well, yesterday, he was only a guest in the ape colony. Now? Now, he had to accept that he was a permanent resident, and this was him now, Ethan the human ape.

Maurice's reflection soon joined him, and he tuned in surprise. The older ape seemed to know what he was thinking, given the look he gave him. _"Change is strange at first,"_ He signed to the boy in understanding. _"But you will be happier here. If what you say about the east is true. Your father will have his wish for you to have a better life,"_ He assured him.

Ethan had to wonder if that was fair. That he was going to experience a better life when so many other humans, including his parents, had never had the chance to. And for that matter could it actually BE a better life? He was not an ape, nor would he ever be, and that would make things difficult. _"Maurice,"_ He signed. _"What happens if this does not work? If the other apes cannot accept me?"_

Maurice regarded his ward for a long moment, shifting on his hind paws. _"Hold your chin high. Caesar has decided you belong here. And therefore, you do, no one will dare challenge Caesar. Not after Koba,"_ Maurice told him honestly. _"And if they do, they will answer to me."_

 _"I hope you're a good fighter, then."_

Even if the boy couldn't hear him, the old orangutan laughed slowly. He poked the young human in the chest, and began to sign with a clear smirk. _"I will have you know, young one, I am not **just** a teacher," _ He stated. _"Old, I may be. Formerly a circus ape, I may be too,"_ Ethan seemed surprised to hear that side of Maurice's past. _"But a warrior, I am as well."_

Ethan crossed his arm as the old orangutan motioned him back towards the ape colony. Maurice was a mystery, he realized as he began to follow the old orangutan back. A circus performer, a teacher, and a warrior? Just who had he just ended up in the care of? He thought of all of these things as he looked to the east. Back towards his home, or what was now his former home, he supposed. But it didn't have to be that way, he knew. He could run off, try and make it out in the wild until he reached home, where he knew he had family, had they survived in the time he had been gone.

Yet that was the trouble, his family could have all been dead right now. He could travel in the wild for months, and return to find his home gone. And then what would he have? Nothing. At least here, he figured he could make a new start, a new beginning. Here, perhaps, in time he would find the better life his father had wanted for him and his mother after all.

And so he turned, moving quickly to catch up to Maurice. As he caught up, he could see in the distance that the ape colony was now starting to bustle with life and activity. Maurice stared at him, noting the fear in Ethan's eyes. He outstretched his paw carefully, as a sign of offering it to his ward. Perhaps if he knew Maurice was right there, he could relax when he made his first walk into the colony.

Ethan stared back again to the wild to the east, this was his last chance, he knew. If he took Maurice's paw, and he met the rest of the colony, a new life would open up to him. And whatever that may mean, good or bad, something inside repeat that thought over and over in his head: there will be no turning back.

After several moments, he reached forward, and took the ape's paw, allowing the massive fingers to wrap around his hand. And together, they walked back to the colony, and into Ethan's new life.

...

A/N: And there are the two I guess set-up chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	3. Culture and Ceremony

STORY-FAN: Thank you, I'm so glad to make a fan out of you! Definitely check out the movies as well, they are AMAZING.

GUEST: Thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story I intend to tell. :)

...

 **CHAPTER 3  
Culture and Ceremony  
**

The ape colony was even more majestic while he was more awake. Ethan noticed that Maurice had not lied about the clothing, as he was surprised to find that there was a variety of apes. Some wore clothes, like his, while others went stark naked and seemed proud of it. But all of them, even the children who would be his , seemed to be at least a few inches taller than him. A fact which made him stick close to Maurice, refusing to let go of the grip he had on his guardian's paw.

He took note of the fact that the apes must have felt safer now. As he remembered his father mentioning their largest settlements having large, guarded gates. But now, given they had won the war, and no human dared attack again, they had no such landmark. Instead, there seemed to be watch towers at the four corners of the colony where apes took turns keeping eyes out for any danger.

Many apes gave him looks filled with curiosity, fear, and overall interest. No doubt, he gave them the same looks right back, amazed to see so many living in such a civilized manner as this. And they, curious to see the new human addition to their colony. By the looks they'd given him so far, he was beginning to think they had expected more of a threat than that of a seven year old orphan. And in a way, that seemed to relax at least some of the apes, who likely realized he meant them no harm.

Ethan was, however, surprised as a group of young apes, three chimps and a gorilla to be exact, rushed up. Signing quickly up at the ape, and all eyes on him. Ethan could tell these ape children were even younger than him, and thus, he had to wonder if they had ever seen a human before. And Ethan, by contrast, had never seen ape children before. He'd of course seen apes in picture books, but mostly adult ones, whereas these were so small.

 _"My younger students,"_ Maurice let go of his hand, and signed to his ward. _"They were all born after the war ended. Most are barely old enough to be in my sign language classes,"_ Ethan nodded. _"But you are the first human they have encountered. And as they are younger..."_

 _"I understand."_

Ethan carefully crouched low to the young apes, watching as they poked and prodded at him. One took a grip of his blonde hair, pulling lightly and examining the new shade of hair. No doubt there were no blonde apes, so the discovery must have been, to them, something fascinating. From a distance, other, older ape children watched Maurice and his newfound human ward. Namely a group of chimps whom Maurice knew well enough, and a single one he knew better than any other ape.

Milo stood out from the other apes on account that the seven year old chimp was a spitting image of his father. Like most apes born after Maurice and Caesar's generation, though biologically, and mentally, he was seven, the young ape was tall. Apes, obviously, grew faster than humans did. Blue Eyes, his brother, had been several inches taller at his own age even. And for the moment, as far as Maurice could see, the young prince had his green eyes focused on the house guest his father had kept for the last week.

It was several minutes after the younger apes had lost interest that he took the chance to move. Signing to his friends, he carefully approached the young human. Ethan stood his ground slowly, but the ape child simply met eyes with the young human. _"Father said I should introduce myself to you,"_ Milo signed, slowly, as if not sure the boy understood sign language. _"My name is Milo, son of Caesar."_

Ethan watched as the ape's slow signs ended, smiling a bit. He clearly realized that it was going to be a surprise to the apes that he spoke sign language fluently. _"Hello, Milo. My name is Ethan,"_ He signed, making sure to make it clear by the swiftness he did so in that there was no need to break it down. _"It's nice to meet you."_

Maurice watched the two children as they stood there for a moment. He knew Milo to be rash, and sometimes a little too thick-headed for his own good. As a result, he watched him carefully as he moved his paw up to reply. _"You know your signs well. That will get you far,"_ Milo replied. _"Do not mind my friends,"_ He added as Ethan eyed the other ape children who watched him with some skepticism. _"Father taught me not to fear the humans. If I am not afraid of you, they will not be."_

Ethan seemed to relax a bit, but not by much. After all, this wasn't a human he was talking to, this was an ape. And in that sense, he felt there must have been _some_ level of nervousness in Milo too. Perhaps not fear, like he felt around an adult ape. But he also knew that they were undeniably curious about things: How did they play? What were their lives (in Ethan's case old life) like? What did they eat? Did they experience friendship in the same way?

 _"I sign well because I am deaf,"_ Ethan decided to start out, shifting on his feet. _"I can probably sign as good as you."_

Milo gave a small smirk, tilting his head curiously at the human. He began to sign a little cockily, as Maurice knew he would. _"We shall see what your father thinks during class,"_ He replied, as he peered up at Maurice. _"Might I take him with us? We were just going for a walk."_

 _"Later,"_ Maurice shook his head. _"Introducing him to the village. Tomorrow, he can play with you and your friends,"_ Milo nodded, before signing a goodbye to the human and trotting off to join his friends.

Ethan tried to absorb the fact that Milo had referred to Maurice as his father. Not his friend, not his guardian, but his father. Ethan tried to wipe the look of sorrow of his face for Maurice's sake, but it did upset him. He had a father. A father that loved him, and cared for him. And as kind as Maurice had been, he was not his father, and he somewhat doubted he would ever be able to look at him in that light.

But in the ape's eyes he understood why it would seem this way. Caesar had recognized him as an ape, and therefore, the wad of Maurice. The ape had technically adopted him, though no forms were ever signed, nor would they ever be. To Caesar's family at least, he doubted Maurice would be anything but his "father" and he would have to get used to that fact.

 _"I need not be "father" to you,"_ Ethan looked at the orangutan in surprise. _"Guardian, friend, adviser, whatever you wish to see me as. I will accept,"_ He explained, which surprisingly made Ethan very guilty, given he was so kind to him. _"I am not here to replace your parents. Only here to continue their job,"_ He explained.

He motioned him to follow him along the path, and in a way, Ethan worried his looks had upset the orangutan. Of course, he knew that Maurice was his family now, the only one in the west he had. But he did not want him to feel as though he meant nothing to him but a roof over his head. He carefully grabbed a tuft of the orangutan's fur, and watched as he turned his head. _"We can still be family,"_ Ethan signed to him with a smile. _"You are my guardian, my family,"_ He paused. _"But, maybe..."_

Maurice nodded in agreement after the boy stopped his comments. _"Family, we are indeed,"_ Maurice told him calmly. _"Your guardian, I undeniably will be for a long time,"_ He paused, and then added very honestly. _"Another father, or not? That will be your choice."_

He noticed that Maurice hadn't told him what he regarded Ethan as. But Ethan had a feeling that it had become more than just someone to take care of the moment he had accepted his offer to live with him. To Maurice, he was undoubtedly going to become the son that he had never gotten to have biologically. A keeper of his legacy, a person to teach all he knew about the world.

It left a lot to live up to, and he hoped, silently, that he could be what the older ape wanted.

...

Caesar found his decision to "adopt" a human into the colony was met with opposition almost instantly. Many apes came to his home in order to question his choice of doing so. Even those who saw, with their own two eyes, that the human was nothing more than a scared, and lost child, would question it. It rather annoyed him, given he wanted to believe that they were more compassionate, in some ways than humans.

But really, the truth was, they undeniably had prejudices towards the humans as much as human had prejudices towards them.

It had been most obvious upon their victory in the war, and the humans surrender. In which he had to banish the few followers of Koba that they had left in the colony. It was not something he wanted to do, not at all. But rather, their ideas for what to do with the humans disgusted him. Laboratory experiments, slaves, zoo animals, one of them had even suggested, rather smugly, they train the children to serve them as companions and house pets. When they hadn't wavered, and even tried to rally others to their side, banishment had been the only choice.

That was not a world Caesar wanted to live in, but then again, neither was the current one. He had once hoped, when Malcom had been around, that a world where humans and apes co-existed was possible. For a long time, before, during, and after the war, when the humans decided to move as far away from the apes as possible, he had given up on that.

And then Ethan came along.

Caesar had already seen that they could co-exist, mostly, while living with Will. Perhaps not those oppressed by the humans, but those intelligent apes like him, and formed a deep, everlasting bond with them... That was another story. And now, he would have the chance to observe from afar as the reverse took place, a human raised among the apes, who would bond with them, and be raised in their ways.

Another part of him also saw it as the chance to repay his adoptive father, in a way. Will had not had to take him into his home, nor make him part of his family. He had never had to raise him into the ape he ultimately became in any way. But he had anyway, knowing all the risks. And though he would not directly raise Ethan himself, fate had given him the chance to repay the favor by at the very least, giving him a home.

And then a part of him did fear for what could happen if humans returned. How would they react if they came to find a human, completely raised in the ways of apes. Would they see this as proof that they could co-exist in peace, without either party suffering? The sound of a door opening grabbed his attention, as he turned to confront yet another ape, but was surprised to only find his son, Blue Eyes there.

The young chimp had grown into a full fledged young adult by now, at seventeen. Fully grown, and now one of the leaders of the colony. A part of Caesar had worried Koba's influence would make him be antagonistic at the idea of a human in the colony. Yet he had been one of the apes to stand by his father's decision, the events of Ash's death being enough to sway his reasoning, not unlike Rocket.

 _"He fascinates the young ones,"_ Blue Eyes told his father. _"And Milo seems to like him. I saw a similar spark in this human as they talked. I think they will make good friends.."_

Caesar nodded his head thoughtfully, not at all surprised. Despite Milo's wild child nature, he was known for being extremely friendly, part of the reason he'd sent him to befriend the human. _"I agree,"_ He signed to his son. _"Perhaps, if he is seen with our family, others will accept him as well."_

 _"How many are angry?"_ Blue Eyes asked innocently enough.

Caesar looked his eldest in the eyes, giving a sigh of exhaustion. _"Many,"_ Caesar replied honestly. _"It is as if they have forgotten we won the war. If what the boy says is true, humans are suffering from this. From our choice to fight them as enemies,"_ Blue Eyes gave a sympathetic look at the thought. _"The suffering of their species has never been my intention. We are better than they once were,"_ Blue Eyes nodded in agreement. _"We must help how we can. Or I fear the outcome."_

Blue Eyes stared at his father thoughtfully, then signed. _"Organize a peaceful party to head east? I will lead."_

 _"No, they must come to us. Animosity is far too great between our species, they would still harm us if we tried,"_ Caesar replied honestly. _"The seed was planted in some. Or his family would not have come,"_ There was a slow nod of understanding before Caesar said. _"I only hope the humans are smart enough to seek help... Before their extinction."_

The very thought of his adoptive species, the one that had helped him so much... Being gone. Was too much for Caesar to bear.

...

By the time that Ethan had been shown the rest of the ape colony his legs were extremely sore. It amazed him to see that the apes still had so many numbers after losing a great many in the war. But then again, he realized their numbers had been greater than the humans themselves by the time the war started. The Simian Flu had made sure that most of them were wiped out. Only immune humans, Ethan included, were left, and they totaled only in the hundreds anymore, at least in the eastern former United States.

If he were older, he may have guessed that by now, the ape colony, including children, totaled over several thousand. But the thing that impressed him the most? Was the only mode of transportation other than walking, and swinging from trees that the apes used: their horses. The powerful, graceful animals trotted alongside him and Maurice as they walked along the paths, some of their riders peeing over to get a good look at him. Only to be seemingly be amused by the fact he was utterly mesmerized by their steeds.

Then again, for a boy who had spent most of his times in cities, the creature was truly majestic. And the fact that apes had tamed them as human once did, awesome. _"You like the horses?"_ Maurice finally asked as they stopped for a bit, Ethan nodded excitedly. _"I shall teach you to ride, when you desire. I have one myself, I can teach you on her,"_ He added.

 _"Will I get my own?"_

Maurice gave another of his smirks, one day fully in his culture and he had something to be excited for. Maurice supposed that was a good thing, given how important the horses were to the ape's culture. They were to them what cars had once been to human, and to top this off, they were living companions as well. _"Lessons first,"_ Maurice asserted to his young ward. _"Once you have learned to properly ride like we do. You will get your own horse."_

And it was not like he was treating Ethan any different, that was how it should be. Maurice had to start the child out slowly, given he was, after all, new to the ape society and way of life. It would be like learning to take his first steps, or learning to say his first words. Well, the latter not so much, and it was helpful that Ethan had already spent his life speaking in signs. And thus, the only thing that would need to be worked through was how to handle the fact that Ethan was deaf, and would never be able to hear the verbal commands in hunts or battle. A tough task, but not impossible.

 _"If there is one thing I ever teach you,"_ Maurice told Ethan. _"Let it be patience. You have entered a culture that is more vastly different from your own. In ways I doubt you could imagine,"_ Ethan looked a little nervous. _"You will see what I mean better at the gathering tonight."_

 _"The gathering?"_

Maurice smirked a little, patting the human on the back. _"We developed it after we lost so many in the war. When a new ape is born, we have a ceremony to welcome them into the colony,"_ Ethan tensed a little bit. _"Caesar insists that we do the same for your adoption into the colony."_

Ethan didn't really like the idea of being the center of attention in a gathering of apes. Yet he also knew, without a doubt, that this was part of being an ape, and if every ape had a ceremony at birth, then he too would have to be a part of this ceremony. _"What will I have to do?"_

 _"Try not to look too scared,"_ Maurice teased the child gently. _"Caesar and I will do the rest of the work."_

Ethan watched quietly as the orangutan made his way to a small shop, signalling for him to wait. When he came back, Ethan noticed that he carried bowls with a soft, murky substance of different colors inside. Namely they were white and red, he looked at Ethan, and then nodded. _"Home,"_ He explained. _"So that we may discuss this more."_

Ethan simply nodded, wondering what the paint, and everything else, meant.

...

Ethan was told to take off his shirt the moment they went home. And Maurice proceeded to explain to him what would happen that night. He would be made to stand beside Caesar while he spoke an (improvised) version of his speech for most ape birth's. Ethan would then be sworn in as an ape, something Caesar, and the ape council had discussed after Ethan's part in their meeting about his existence ended. It all sounded easy enough, but was still enough to make Ethan's stomach do cartwheels.

Ethan himself had to be prepared very carefully. Maurice carefully cleaning him of the dirt and grime of the day with several wet rags, and drying him before moving onto the substance. It turned out, to his surprise, to be paint, ceremonial paint worn often by the apes in different varieties, for different ceremonies. The apes, he learned would be wearing a different pattern than him for the ceremony, as he would be painted as if he were a newborn.

Being painted felt strange as Maurice carefully painted thick red lines along his torso and arms. Running vertically, rather than horizontally like the adult apes. His face was also painted red, around his eyes, over his mouth, and on his cheeks. After which he applied the white paint, two lines in the form of a cross on his forehead, and three vertical lines over his lips.

When Ethan was given a mirror through which to view himself, he was surprised by how strange he looked. It was a curious thing, being painted up like this, but Maurice assured him ceremonial and war paint were an important part of their culture he would encounter again. Maurice himself instructed Ethan, very carefully, on how to apply his own ceremonial paint, which appeared the same. Other than the two lines running over his chin, the horizontal paint over his torso, and finally only a single line on his forehead.

It all took long enough that by the time they were done, it was time to go to the ceremony. It was already clear to him how important ceremonies were to the apes. As even though it was all over a human, they had gone all out in their preparations. Bonfires had been built, and six long tables erected at the center of the colony where the meeting house was.

Among them, he stuck out like a sore thumb. As though the other ape children were painted different from the adults, he was the only one painted exactly as he was. When they arrived, food had already been prepared, from what appeared to be the day's hunt, and thus Maurice and Ethan were quickly moved towards the seats of honor. Which were beside Caesar, his two sons, and mate.

Ethan almost was embarrassed, but when he was gestured to take what he wanted and eat, he went "ape". He had never seen so much cooked food, or fruit in long enough that he hardly spoke to anyone. A fact which made it clear to the apes, more than ever, that Ethan's story of little food and being alone for a while was very true. _"Slow down,"_ Maurice told him eventually. _"You will get very sick."_

But by the time the feast had died down, Ethan had had four helpings of everything. Not that anyone complained, or at least for long, given Caesar was there. The human had hardly finished his food by the time that Caesar gently put a paw upon his shoulder, signaling it was time. The boy swallowed, but slowly, surely, he stood to his feet, shooting Maurice, and surprisingly, Milo a look of fear.

Caesar didn't give him time to think too hard, as he led him towards a large, erected podium at the front of the procession. Though Ethan could not hear him, Ethan could tell the ape king had cleared his throat, given all eyes were quickly, and sharply, on them. _"My fellow apes. Tonight, you are all aware we are not here to celebrate a birth,"_ Caesar signed high so that he would be seen, as well as paraphrased into broken English. _"But rather a great change in our culture. A different kind of entry into the world... The adoption of a human..._

Ethan found it hard to ignore the fact that all eyes were on him. But it was undeniably hard to ignore over a thousand different faces on him. _"Though I know we all have our own feelings on the humans. It cannot be denied that young Ethan was brought into our path for a reason,"_ Caesar turned to Ethan as he spoke, and signed. _"Undoubtedly, this is a very big change, but it is one we welcome with grace. We welcome Ethan Marcus Reese, into our colony. And into the home of a dear friend of us all, Maurice._

From his seat, Ethan noticed that Maurice wore a smile, perhaps one of pride. It admittedly helped Ethan feel better to know that someone was enjoying this, at least. _"From this moment forth, Ethan,"_ Caesar explained. _"You are one of this colony. We promise to protect, care for, and help you to grow into a fine young... Man. To treat you as we treat one of our own, no matter your biological heritage.  
_

The ape king drew closer, his eyes locking firmly with Ethan's. _"From this moment forth... You in return must promise to us... That you will uphold the laws of our colony. That you will accept this colony as your home, partake in our culture, and treat us with as much respect as those you have left behind in the east._

Ethan sucked in a deep breath. _"Do you promise not only me, but the colony, this Ethan?"_

Ethan sucked in a breath, he had been right. There was no turning back, not now that he stood in front of the entire colony. But despite his fear, he knew he had made his choice already, and again, a part of him said: he didn't WANT to turn back. _"Yes, your majesty, I do."_ He signed.

This time, when he went on one knee and bowed, remembering the hand gesture, he felt a certain confidence. If he could survive, and get through, standing before the apes like this, no doubt nothing else would be as terrifying. Silently, he felt the familiar course paw run along his arm, and up to his palm. Before Caesar carefully lifted him to his feet, holding his arm up and speaking the last words of the ceremony. "Welcome. Ethan Reese. Son of Maurice."

At that, even if for many it was begrudging, and Ethan couldn't hear it, there was a grand chorus of cheers from the apes. Caesar held him there for several seconds before carefully leading him down from the podium. Where he was received by Maurice, who had stepped up from his chair. Ethan sighed quietly, allowing his guardian to lead him back to his seat among the apes.

At that moment, several apes seemed to acknowledge him for the first time. Perhaps because now, in their eyes, he was part of the colony, an ape like them. For his part, Ethan felt that way for the first time as well. Like among the apes, and recognized in such a manner, he felt more like an ape than he had before. And so silently, he turned to answer the question of the gorilla that had first addressed him, heart still beating quickly and swiftly in his chest.

He figured he would enjoy the celebration that night, for tomorrow, his education would undoubtedly begin.

...

A/N: Woo, that was a fun chapter to write! That last part was a late addition, as I liked the mental image I had for it. Both as a way of welcoming newborn apes, and Ethan's adoption. I hope you guys enjoyed it too!


	4. Bonding

A/N: And now for a chapter focused solely upon Ethan and Maurice. :) I plan to have some of the chapters go in that direction, as the growing relationship between them is so important. But don't worry, Ethan will have a lot of interactions with the apes sans-Maurice next chapter. One other thing of note, for those who (may) be wondering how Maurice is tall enough to hold Ethan in his lap. Orangutans can grow up to five feet. And thus that would be about where I'd put Maurice at.

I'd also like to thank all the fans of my Transformers story that have, so far, been following this! It really amazes me how many of you have given this fic a shot and enjoyed it. It's very helpful!

I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, Favorited, and put this on alert as well. I never expected all the awesome feedback I'd been getting, so it means a lot!

STORY-FAN: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

...

 **CHAPTER 4  
Bonding  
**

Maurice set out to teaching his newfound son about things that he, as an "ape" child, would need to know nearly right away. The days that he was not in the schoolhouse, learning from him anyway, he would wake him up early to learn more. Ethan, he learned more fully, was completely deaf. As when he asked of the human device of "hearing aids", Ethan had explained honestly that they had tried this when he was young, and it had no effect. Though he could, as Ethan explained, feel vibrations, sound was a totally different thing all together. A fact which saddened Maurice greatly, knowing he would never experience the sound of his, or anyone's voices. And also made teaching him some things very hard without verbal communication.

Luckily, Maurice was a natural teacher, one that was more than welcoming to the challenge. Though this made Ethan what most would consider a special needs child, he did not care. He was more than certain that Ethan would, undoubtedly, be able to do the same things any other ape could do given time. Part of this, Maurice decided, was to teach Ethan to read lips. A task he knew would take years, yet he spent several hours a day working on with him. Though the boy was slowly learning, this was his biggest struggle.

When they were not in the hut, learning this as well as some sign language Ethan did not know, they were outside. Sometimes in the colony, but more often than not, learning his way around the woods they lived in, for when they began his training in hunting. And on other days, Maurice allowed Ethan to his own devices, to go off with Milo, who had slowly inducted him into his circle of friends.

Today, however, Maurice had decided that it was time for Ethan to begin learning the task he had wanted to learn most: horseback riding. This, he knew, would be the easiest, as riding a horse did not involve many verbal commands, on his, or Ethan's part. The latter being a relief, given Maurice had yet to gather whether or not Ethan knew how to speak. After all, he had only ever communicated to him, or other apes, through sign language. Either way, he could tell the young human was nervous now that it was actually happening, and thus he tried to assure him he'd be there every step of the way.

He helped Ethan onto the tall, proud black horse carefully that morning. Running a paw along his prized horse carefully, to assure her that she carried precious cargo and to treat him well. For his part, Ethan had a tight grip on the reigns, as Maurice had instructed before mounting his borrowed steed. _"First thing is first,"_ Maurice signed to the young human. _"You must relax, young one. I am right beside you, nothing bad will happen to you,"_ He explained.

Maurice himself had rented a horse from one of their stables in order to go out riding alongside him. He climbed on top of it calmly, trotting up alongside Ethan for emphasis. The boy looked down at his mount quietly, nervousness in his eyes. He carefully signed towards the ape, nervous. _"It's so big,"_ Ethan explained. _"I know I wanted to ride but I didn't expect that..."_

 _"You will get used to it,"_ Maurice patted the boy's back. _"We will take it slow at first."_

 _"Do I need to talk to her?"_ Ethan signed.

 _"Horses don't understand signs anyway,"_ Maurice replied while shaking his head.

Ethan paused a moment, and for the first time since Maurice had met him, a soft voice escaped his lips. There was a certain amount of struggle to his voice, and it was clearly slower speech. "I speak, feel vibrations in my throat," Ethan told him. "But it is hard. Signing, easier."

Maurice watched the boy's cheeks flush red, clearly embarrassed. Maurice decided that he wouldn't pry much further into it, as it was clear that he was self conscious about it. Carefully Maurice took hold of his horse, Wildfire's reigns, and tugged it along towards an open field in the forest where he would begin to teach Ethan how to ride. _"Alright,"_ Maurice signed to him when they'd stopped. _"Remember the posture I told you,"_ Ethan carefully did as Maurice had shown him earlier. _"Now, squeeze your legs."_

Ethan took a deep breath, doing as his guardian instructed. Maurice smiled as Wildfire instinctively obeyed, going into a trot with his borrowed horse, Leviathan, moving a little more quickly to catch up. _"Try turning her left,"_ Maurice instructed as Ethan kept a tight hold. _"Pull the rein in that direction."_

Ethan did as he was told, and then several minutes later, under his instruction again, Ethan pulled the right rein to turn them right. Ethan felt tall, and powerful, on top of the steed, and Maurice took notice of his slowly growing confidence. And instructed Ethan to squeeze his legs against the horse again, to speed her up just slightly. The more instructions he was given, and the more he did, Maurice noticed that Ethan would smile, and his eyes light up.

 _"When do we get them to run?"_ Ethan asked.

Maurice smirked, the boy certainly did want to run before he walked. He knew that it was not the time to teach him how to canter, given he seemed to be barely grasping the trot as it was. _"Another day,"_ Maurice shook his head. _"Remember young one, patience,"_ He paused a moment. _"Follow me."_

Maurice trotted along, leading Ethan down a dirt path in the forest a little further from the colony. Ethan noticed the creek in which he had bathed in the day before, and also some other apes there. These however, were fishing, or what he surmised was such. Maurice led him further inside, showing him beauty that he would have otherwise been tired on his two feet to witness. And Ethan was beginning to understand, in turn why the apes had chosen such a place to begin their new society, it was, truly, beautiful.

When they stopped at last, Maurice instructed him on how to pet the horse, in order to let it know it had done well. And to his surprise, the horse seemed friendly, and gentle. And once they had finished this, took him on foot. It took him a while to realize that Maurice was taking him somewhere specific. But when they finally arrived, he moved behind a tree a moment, he returned with two large poles of wood, or what at first he assumed to be.

But as Maurice handed him one, he slowly understood from the tip what it was: a spear. _"These are the hunting grounds,"_ Maurice explained. _"Normally, we have hunting parties, but you cannot join until you are older. So like any ape child you will first go out with me. We will start small and work your way up to big game,"_ He then explained. _"What skins we get we will make into new clothes. Especially with winter here, before you know it, it will be very cold. You will need to bundle up."_

Ethan took the spear quietly, looking it over. The thought of hunting for his food, and furs to keep warm in the winter that was coming was not something he liked that much. He liked animals, but he also knew that it was getting colder. And in a month, it'd be winter, and he'd want those warm furs wrapped around him to keep out the cold. The apes were lucky in that respect, they had hair all over their bodies so this was far from a concern from them. Food on the other hand, that was something they all needed.

 _"You hunt often?"_ Ethan asked.

 _"Rarely, but enough to know how,"_ Maurice explained. _"All apes take turns hunting. Mainly warriors, but no one ape bares less responsibility than another."_

Maurice tugged at him slightly, and made it clear he was to follow him. They moved quietly through the brush, their eyes scanning around. Until Maurice had stopped and instructed him to bow his head. Ethan could see why, though he grimaced a little at the sight of the deer. It grazed quietly, minding its own business, a fact which made Ethan nervous. Could he really do this? Could he kill another living creature? Food, or not?

Maurice however, silently held up a paw and shook his head. Then made signs for Ethan to simply watch, at which point he understood. Maurice had no intention to start him off with something that big, he intended to show him how an ape hunted solitary. Ethan watched as the big orangutan stood to his hind paws, staying carefully out of the line of the deer's sight. Playing slightly with the spear, he ducked as the deer quietly raised its head, only to lower it when sign of danger had gone.

Maurice, Ethan realized, was surprisingly nimble despite using all four appendages to move around. Moving gracefully, and quickly, he watched as, within a flash, he had leapt from his position, letting out a loud shriek. The deer didn't catch sight in nearly enough time before the orangutan had pinned it to the ground. Ethan closed his eyes for a moment, but knew he had to watch closely. It was over quickly, Maurice made sure of that by piercing it very quickly in a fatal area. The result was nearly instant, the deer thrashed for a moment before its body went still.

Maurice was careful to hoist it over one shoulder, with the strength only an ape his size had. He looked over at Ethan, and signed to him. _"Deer meat good to omnivores,"_ He explained. _"Deer skin, good to stitch into cloak for the winter, I figure,"_ He laid the carcass down upon the ground.

Ethan felt a little sick, but knew he had to get used to this. The apes were very clearly hunter/gatherers, and it was either this or freeze or starve to death. And at least here, hunting seemed to be much better. _"What will I hunt?"_ Ethan asked.

At that point, Ethan noticed something that Maurice spotted a second later. A rabbit, small, but Ethan none-the-less knew that this was his perfect chance to try. He gripped the spear tightly in his hands, heartbeat rising. Could he do this? He knew it was only a rabbit, but again the thought of killing it bothered him. He stared at Maurice, who was already signing to him about the creature he'd spotted, and swallowed.

He gripped the spear tighter, raising it, his eyes locked on it. Ethan could feel that the spear was nearly trembling all the way out of his hand. But then a paw rested on his shoulder, and removed the spear. He turned to Maurice, who now had the deer over his shoulder again. _"First kill always the hardest on the young ones,"_ Maurice explained. _"You will find the ability to do so soon. For now, let's bring our kill home before dark."_

Ethan stared over at the small rabbit, that was by now scampering off. He sighed quietly, he'd just made himself look weak in front of the ape that was his guardian. He wondered if Maurice was already regretting this, what good was a second pair of hands in his home if that one was too afraid to kill something as small as a rabbit? He sighed quietly, and turned around, stalking off down the way towards the horses again.

He would not let it discourage him, he told himself, he would not.

...

That night, the air was chilled enough that Maurice made a fire in the hut and decided to cook the deer there. Ethan had already learned how to help clean and prepare the meat. But watching Maurice carefully skin it with a crude knife was less easy on the stomach. As promised, he cleaned off the skin, and hung it to dry before moving onto the food. _"Tomorrow I will work on the jacket, cloak, whatever it ends up being,"_ Maurice told him. _"I had the seamstresses show me how to do it myself. Before, when I got your other clothes."_

Ethan nodded his head, drawing his blankets over his body more. He was surprised by how cold it was that night, but given it was already November, he could not be too surprised. It had already started to get cool two weeks prior when he had been found by Maurice, after all. These were all thoughts he went over as he finished the rest of his helping of the cooked deer meat, continuing to be grateful for the fact that he was fed daily. Too many times he had gone hungry in the east because of how scarce food was becoming there, after all.

Maurice knew that Ethan would take some time to get used to this. Given it was going to be his first winter in the wild, and thus patted his lap, offering the warmth of his fur to Ethan. The boy stared at him, unsure of whether to go to him. Of course, he knew that the ape's hair would warm him. But at the same time, he again felt loyalty to his father. He'd held him in his lap, like Maurice had earlier. Could he really allow himself to get comfortable sitting on the lap of anyone else?

Yet, it was so inviting, he had to admit. He looked at Maurice a moment, and let out a quiet sigh before standing to his feet. Getting situated in Maurice's lap was harder than it looked. But once he had, he felt two, long arms wrap around his body and hold him close. Wrapping him in warmth and body heat, mixed with the blankets, Ethan felt far better than he had sitting on his own, especially when you added the warmth of the fire.

For a while they sat their quietly before Maurice signed quietly. _"You do not speak badly,"_ The elder told him honestly. _"You needn't be afraid to talk like you did today. I struggle with speaking too. Most apes in my generation do,"_ He told him. _"We understand."_

Ethan blinked the apes couldn't speak in full sentences? He'd thought that Maurice broke it up more to help Ethan learn to read lips easier. But he supposed that this made more sense, in a way. _"Apes all speak broken English like you?"_ He asked, looking up at his guardian.

 _"Only my generation. Our offspring... After the events in the year you were born,"_ Maurice began. _"Discovered they have an increased ability of speech. Our offspring, and their offspring, more than likely. Speak and will speak perfect English."_

Ethan could only imagine what those who knew thought of that. As it was, for the older apes, it was easiest for them to speak in signs, or broken English. But the thought that one could have a long, intricate conversation through words with the younger generations. Now that, was something that Ethan didn't know if they could handle. _"That would terrify everyone in the east,"_ Ethan replied. _"They're still trying to get used to apes speaking broken English."_

Maurice chuckled slightly, patting the boy's head a bit as if to agree. He leaned back quietly, and looked out through the woods, out deep into the east where Ethan spoke of. He wondered how the humans were honestly doing out there, especially after all he had learned from Ethan. Every night, he ate his food like it was the last thing he'd ever eat, and he'd lay down on his bed like he had never even slept on one before. Then there was his lack of complaint over the cold, or the elements.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Maurice that Ethan hadn't had a home in the east. He knew that there were homes there, he knew there were cities, just like there were beyond the Muir Woods. And in such hard times, how could any of the humans let any of their own go without a home to sleep in, a roof over their head, or food to eat? If it were possible, Maurice hated that accursed war even more than he did before.

But he didn't dare ask Ethan for details, no, he refused. Ethan had been through enough hardships in his life, as was obvious, to make him relive it. "Maurice?" Maurice jumped slightly at the mispronounced sound of his name. "I really don't sound... Bad?"

Maurice smiled warmly at the boy, shaking his head. _"You have nothing to be embarrassed of,"_ Maurice assured the boy. _"However you communicate, you do it well. Let no one tell you different."_

Maurice held him a little tighter at that, as if for emphasis. His mind seemed to be swimming with thoughts that night, but one of them stood above the rest. He really, really liked this boy. One would even say he was already coming to love him. But he knew that would be a thing to contemplate at another time, when a longer amount of time had passed. He was continuing to feel like Ethan had been made for him.

An almost amusing thought when one considered that for much of his life, Maurice had only seen the ugly side of humans.

Ethan looked up at him quietly, and signed to bring him out of his thoughts. _"I want to hunt again tomorrow. I made an idiot out of myself today,"_ Ethan told him, finally speaking about what had bothered him that day. _"Can we?"_

Maurice shook his head, patting the boy's knee. Again, the boy was harder on himself than he needed to be. If he had a piece of fruit for every time a young ape had gawked at the idea of killing an animal... Well, he'd be a very happy ape indeed. _"Your reaction was normal. Milo nearly vomited before his father,"_ That was the first time he heard Ethan's small laugh, which only brought him a chance to laugh. _"Most bring themselves to do it, but not all. It gets easier after the first kill, that I promise you."_

 _"But, can we go?"_

 _"I'm afraid not. I have a jacket to sew you so you don't freeze."_

As if to emphasize his teasing, and to hear that laugh again, Maurice tickled his sides lightly. Ethan let out a shriek, and then a giggle, squirming a little. Oh yes, that sound was something the orangutan could get used to from the usually quiet, and straight faced youth. "Maurice!" Ethan shrieked.

When he stopped, Ethan was laying across his lap, finally gaining control of his laughter. The old ape smirked, and poked his belly carefully. _"You can make your own fun tomorrow. You've worked hard in your lessons, a break was in order,"_ Ethan smirked, guessing that was true. _"Perhaps you can go and meet other apes your age. Or simply play with Milo and his friends,"_ He explained.

The thought was intriguing, Ethan had to admit. He really didn't know much of anyone outside of Milo, Maurice, and Caesar. _"Maybe both,"_ Ethan nodded his head.

After that, they again sat there in silence by the fire. Something which admittedly, Maurice had come to realize that both of them enjoyed. Sitting there, enjoying each others company. He figured it brought Ethan some sort of comfort that words really couldn't. Though after some time, Ethan had become dead weight in Maurice's arms, his head carefully resting over his arm, sleeping silently.

Maurice smirked, no doubt this would be regular after days like these. As his lessons would only get harder, more rigorous, and longer as well. Not that Maurice would ever complain about that, knowing these were important days in a human and ape's life. The bonding they were doing now would undoubtedly shape whatever their relationship was in the future. Guardian and ward, friends...

Father and son.

Unlike the wild orangutan's of older days, Maurice hadn't enjoyed solitary life. And in truth, Ethan was not his only child. Maurice recalled the years, before they were spent in a zoo, where he'd been born. There he'd grown and had a single daughter, who he'd loved for many years before he was sold to the circus where he would learn the art of sign language. And further on to the ape "sanctuary" that he had met Caesar inside. It had crushed Maurice, who like most captive orangutan's was active in raising his daughter. And then he'd lost her, just like that, and never had seen her again in his years of life.

He'd been so crushed that he never attempted to mate, or have another child again.

And now, here Ethan was, a second chance to be the father he had once been. And unlike the other times, he did not feel crushed, no. The moment Ethan took hold of his paw the day he came to the colony, he felt a connection that he could not explain. As if it were fate's way of saying that Ethan was his son, that though he had lost his daughter, though he had no mate, he was not meant to live a solitary life forever.

He only hoped that someday, someway, Ethan may be able to see him in that way. That one day, he may hear that quite voice say "father", or "dad". Or that he might even sign that to him. But for now, he could only wonder if that day would ever come as he settled Ethan, and his blankets into his bed. His thoughts fully going on override as he thought of that part of his past, of who he was, for the first time in years.

Carefully putting out the fire, Maurice sighed. Watching Ethan sleep silently, totally unaware of what Maurice was thinking, or how he felt. And for now, he would let it be that way. Though some day, he would tell him all of it. Some day, hopefully, when Ethan came to him feeling the same way.

But until then, he had to wait.

...

A/N: I figured it was time to give a small bit of history on Maurice. Since we knew very little about him beyond being a circus ape. I hope that it came off believably. :)


	5. Games and Guardians

GUEST: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find it addicting!

STORY-FAN: I hope to have Ethan do just that. One of which comes this chapter.

And for that matter, part this chapter really is based around something I found curiously missing in ape culture in Dawn. I wonder if anyone else did as well.

...

 **CHAPTER 5  
Games and Guardians  
**

An especially chilly morning left Ethan inside for a little bit the next day. But to his surprise, within an hour or two, Maurice had finished up his work. So rather than stay inside for the entire day, he instead slipped on his new deerskin coat, which made him feel far warmer than he had expected. With the remainder of the skin Maurice had discovered he had, he cut out, and stitched up gloves for him too, in a way that resembled a worried mother wanting to make sure their child was bundled up in the severe cold of the winter.

Maurice noticed, as Ethan pulled out the shoes that Ethan had brought with him, how worn they were. And carefully pulled out some of the stone-like trinkets that he'd been keeping in a cabinet. _"Go to the clothing shop. Get some warm boots too,"_ Maurice told him, shaking his head. _"We'll worry about spring and summer cover later. But winter is nearly here and you need more than shoes that are falling apart."_

Once that comment was over, they were off from the home. Maurice, he knew, had an ape council meeting on top of this, and so Ethan was still left to his own devices. Able to get down from the tree itself easily being Maurice had had a set of steps built up to the landing, to make it easier than climbing a tree or a rope ladder (like he'd initially suggested) would be. Ethan was thankful for that, considering it was easier to get down, and didn't require any climbing.

Ethan moved his jacket over his body slightly, and looked around. After Maurice left him to his own devices, he got a little more nervous usually. Though more apes had started to accept him a little more, there were still a lot of bullies. Apes who would never look at Ethan as an equal, ape's like... _"Well if it isn't Maurice's pet."_

Ethan cringed at the signing that the young chimp, Falco, made to his friend as he strode by. That was the term a lot of the prejudice apes called Ethan, a "pet". To them, they believed that Ethan was nothing more than a pet to Maurice, who enjoyed having something to clean, paint, dress up, and keep him company. Ethan tried to ignore the older ape boys as they seemed to move up to where he could see them. They knew they could not hear their jeers, but that was the beauty to them of knowing sign language.

 _"He sure likes dressing it up like a doll,"_ One female gorilla sneered as Ethan turned to what he knew was the clothing shop. _"What? Was he not done? Does he think that the more fur the thing puts on the more of an ape he'll be?"_ She added with a hearty laugh.

Ethan continued to ignore them, simply entering the shop. He was amazed to find that though most apes did choose to simply go nude, there were many different kinds of clothing. Including a wide variety of footwear, which lucky for him, did not seem to be made specifically for paws. But the rude group of young apes continued, even as he could see the older chimp that ran the shop trying to get them out of there.

Ethan took a deep breath, reminding himself to be the bigger person. His father had always told him to take the higher road, so he simply paid close attention to the different footwear. He finally decided to take Maurice's advice, taking a pair of boots with a soft lining. By the time he had tried them on, and paid for them with the ape currency, the apes had been kicked out. But it was only wishful thinking that they were gone.

He wasn't sure which of them had shoved him to the ground, but either way he was given a mouth full of mud. When he had pushed himself to his feet, Falco was towering over him. Taking hold of him by the jacket, and throwing him against the wall. _"Look here, you flesh faced freak,"_ Falco began. _"I thought I made something clear. You can play apey-ape at school, and with Maurice. But you don't show your face in my colony without my permission,"_ He added.

 _"Does Caesar know you're making your own laws?"_ Ethan asked cooly. _"By the way, "ape don't hurt ape". First thing I learned here."_

 _"You are no ape!"_ Falco told him. _"That is not a law anyway. "Ape not kill ape", is law. Ape hurt other apes all the time. Just need reason."_

 _"I've yet to see you give a good one to hurt me."  
_

Falco had been about to do something else when what must have been a noise grabbed his attention. Ethan turned to see that Milo had arrived, approaching Falco angrily. The human had come to learn his closest friend in the colony, though younger than most of his tormentors, took no bullying of any kind. As was being presented in front of him as he practically shoved Falco away.

"Leave Ethan alone!" Milo growled. "He has as much right to be here as anyone else. He was coming to meet me."

Ethan wished he could say he moved and tried to look intimidating too. But the truth was that apes like Falco scared him, and he could not find the courage he needed. "Human lover," Falco spat back at Milo. "They are the enemy!"

"The war is over, Falco," Milo snarled. "Now get lost before I get my father to come here and settle this."

Falco seemed to stiffen a little bit at the thought of Caesar coming out there to settle it. Probably because he already knew what side Caesar would be on, especially given he did rightfully belong in the colony. He grunted something to his group, and they stalked off, as Falco glared over his shoulder at Milo. Almost at once, the ape was brushing off his clothes, and looking his new attire over. _"Is it that cold out to you?"_

 _"I just needed the jacket, and the boots. Since my shoes were falling apart, and I can't go out with short sleeves every day,"_ Ethan admitted, then motioned to his gloves. _"The gloves were all Maurice."_

Milo chuckled at his human friend slightly. _"That's parents... Well, guardians, for you,"_ Milo signed to him, having learned to avert calling Maurice his "father" yet. _"Mother hovers over me too. She keeps saying it's "Because I love you","  
_ He shrugged.

 _"Maurice doesn't love me, he barely knows me."_

Milo rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Ethan was at the very least wrong about that. He motioned over his bundled up friend's body and raised an eyebrow. _"Sure, he doesn't love you. He just made sure you were comfortable and totally warm because he had to,"_ Ethan paused, he hadn't ever thought about it like that. _"Trust me, Maurice loves you. He might not have at first, but he does."_

Ethan stared off in the direction the orangutan had left thoughtfully. Did Maurice really love him? It made him feel a bit of confusion in the pit of his stomach. He looked up to Maurice, he enjoyed his company, and looked forward to the time he spent with him. But he wasn't sure if that was a sign that he was coming to love Maurice, or simply see him more as an authority figure he could trust and count on.

But that didn't account for how Maurice felt about him. After all, he himself had thought it, how the bundling up reminded him of his mom. How the cuddling by the fire, in the ape's lap reminded him of time spent with his dad. And they had both loved him, that much he was very away of. Maybe the ape had, in the short time he'd known him, come to love him as if he were his own. But Ethan hoped that if it was true, the ape understood it would take time to reciprocate.

A sudden paw wave in front of his face drew his attention back to Milo. _"Come on, we gonna go play or what?"_

Ethan smiled, trying to hide his deep thoughts, before nodding. Milo motioned for him to come, and they took off running down the road.

...

Ethan had hardly ever had time to "play" in the east. As Maurice had guessed, he had lived on the streets with his family. That was the way it was, those who had lots of money, the rich, lived in homes, they had to be rich to afford them anymore. While everyone else went to overcrowded shelters where they practically slept back-to-back or went to their communities in the streets. Ethan's dad had been in the army, but most veterans of the Great Ape War were given nothing after their defeat. And he was, admittedly a bit too proud to sleep in the shelter.

As a result, they spent a lot of their time on the streets, begging. Which Ethan helped with, so he rarely had time to play any games. Most of his time was hoping to get enough money for a meal, or snatching his food, or money as best he could. That was why Ethan's father had fled, most of all, he wanted Ethan to have the opportunity to be a child like he had been. Happy, and free to roam around and play as he pleased. So he'd told his uncle they were leaving, and left to find somewhere he could be.

He didn't live to see that happen, but right here, that was what Ethan was experiencing.

When they were not learning, or hunting with their parents, ape children, including Ethan were free to be just that: children. They ran, they laughed, they wrestled, and most of all, they played hard. At the moment, for example, Ethan was taking part in a game of tag. A game that both humans, and apes, seemed to enjoy equally. Right now, Ethan was it while Milo, and two of their friends, Chester, a younger orangutan, and Fannie, a chimp, were running through the forest.

Despite the fact Ethan couldn't hear, he quickly found that he was rather good at it. Especially given he was fast, and nimble on his feet. The problem there was that the ape children were even faster, and more nimble. After all, they were the ones that had spent years running through these woods, playing the game. Whereas Ethan had to work on running twice as fast as his usual speed just to really keep up with them.

Currently, he could see Milo up ahead, bounding through the leaves. Ethan grinned from ear-to-ear, moving around a tree, he knew that Milo was probably not going to notice him. Waiting patiently, the moment the young ape came close, he leaped out, tackling the young ape playfully before scrambling to his feet. "Tag, you're it!" He shouted.

He was running faster now, his head turning to see that Milo was chasing after him. He smirked slightly, deciding to turn the corner into the trees, he nearly tripped over Fannie, who pulled him into a group of bushes. Ethan grunted, but she simply put a finger to her lips, waiting quietly as they could hear Milo rush past. _"Saw you tackle Milo,"_ She noted. _"Not bad for a human."_

 _"When we got to play. My friends and I played tag a lot,"_ Ethan explained with a shrug, as he peered out from their hiding spot. _"Nothing as crazy as this though."_

 _"Well, you're not as nimble as we are,"_ She flipped non-existent hair slightly. _"Uh-oh, I hear Milo coming back. Ready to run?"_

Ethan nodded, and before long, both were taking off, with Fannie directly up ahead. Ethan looked up at the sky, noticing how low in the sky the sun already was. Had they really been playing for so long? By now, the kids in the East would be heading for their shelters or their sleeping areas. But here they were, running around without a care in the world other than to be mindful to be back to the colony at sunset.

He wished he hadn't been distracted with that thought the moment he, again, felt Milo on his back. This time, as they were on top of a hill, he could feel himself tumbling down with Milo. They rolled, and rolled through the leaves as they landed at the bottom of the hill. He could tell Milo was laughing too as he landed upon him. Of course, he also felt a little sore as they both sat up.

By the time their two friends had arrived at the top of the hill, he supposed the game had been forgotten. As it usually was whenever something like this would end it. _"I swear, you two rough house more than brothers,"_ Chester signed as they came down the hill as well. _"Are you sure you're not some sort of hairless ape, Ethan? You could be a mutant!"_

 _"I've just learned how you play games,"_ Ethan responded with a smirk. _"Playing for you guys seems to be nothing but rough housing."_

Milo nodded as Fannie and Chester seated themselves in front of them. _"Well, most apes are warriors,"_ He told Ethan honestly. _"We get tougher by rough housing. It gives us exercise,"_ Ethan nodded, that much made sense.

 _"You guys could always play sports too, right?"_

All three apes stared at him like he had swallowed a sword. Ethan blinked slightly, did the apes not know about sports? That, was one thing that humans had never lost. Soccer, basketball, football? They were big about that. _"You don't play sports?"_ Ethan asked.

 _"I've heard of them,"_ Milo shrugged. _"But we never play them. Hunting is the closest thing we have."_

Ethan grinned slightly, yes, he realized, that really just wasn't going to do. He stood to his feet, and started to make his way back up the hill. Milo caught up with him, and signed to him quickly. _"Where are you going?"_ He asked.

 _"Same place you are. The colony,"_ Ethan replied. _"You have a ball, right?"_

The look on Milo's face, to say the least, was pretty priceless.

...

Given it was too late to grab any other players, they decided to try Ethan's idea the next day. It was the last day before their classes resumed, and with a ball small enough for what Ethan had in mind, he set out to show the ape kids sports. Namely: baseball. Of course, they had no bats, or gloves, but Ethan quickly found a way to improvise. Having Milo ask a few Gorilla's to break off branches that were small enough to hold, but big enough to hit the ball they were using.

Going over the rules of the game was really something much harder to handle all together. Most of the apes were a little apprehensive of taking direction from him, but eventually curiosity got the better of them. So they put together the "diamond" that Ethan had described by putting down planks of wood. By the time they had gotten into their positions, a few of the adult apes had gathered to see what in the world Ethan was putting together, Maurice included.

Ethan was careful to let himself pitch the entire game, rather than be on a specific team. Or at least, the plan started out like that. But by the first inning (which lasted a long time given the apes really had close to no idea what they were doing), most everyone was already fascinated by it. The only one who wasn't in awe was Caesar, who unknown to Ethan had seen the game before, though he'd never tried such a feat with the apes.

The fact Ethan had even tried, however, did impress the ape king greatly.

Most of the adults caught onto the game quickly as well. Grasping when to cheer, and who to cheer for. And it actually, admittedly, amused Ethan a little bit to see the apes like this. He wondered if it, in return, amused the apes this much to see him when he was learning matters of ape culture. A fact which he found confirmed as, after that first day of playing, Milo approached him to say in jest: _"And I thought you looked silly trying to learn how our world works sometimes."_

For the next week, "baseball" became something that the apes practiced regularly. Coming to the point where Ethan no longer needed to be in the game, nor was in every game. Some days, he'd find a game on the newly designated baseball field started up, and the game in full swing. Even the adult apes, most of whom were new to the game, unlike Caesar, began to get in on the games themselves.

It was after the final day of the next week, after their final game that Ethan was approached by one of the apes that had made his animosity of him clear. At first, the boy had been nervous, given he was approaching him with an unreadable expression. But to his surprise, the gorilla offered him no spiteful words. Rather, he put his arm carefully around Ethan's shoulders and began to sign. _"I've never seen my son have so much fun,"_ He noted, pointing to a young gorilla nearby that Ethan knew from class. _"You're not so bad after all,_ _Ethan."_

Ethan noticed it was the first time that particular ape decided to call him "Ethan", rather than "human".

While that wasn't the acceptance of the whole colony of course (as evidenced by the way Falco and his gang refused to join), it was a start. Perhaps the start of that ultimate goal of complete acceptance, if he were lucky enough. Something which racked his brain as he headed down the path to meet back up with Maurice. He had gone off to meet with the council again, this time, over the idea of integrating more "sports" into their society.

The idea actually excited Ethan, the thought that he taught them something, like they were teaching him. He smiled a little, tossing the ball up and down, and turning a bend when he bumped into something. He looked at the bare chest, and then up at the massive gorilla with a gulp. There were three of them, and unlike the one earlier, these three looked annoyed, and angry. _"What's this I hear about my son playing some silly human game?"_ One signed, puffing out his chest and getting close up to him.

 _"You think just because you're part of our colony now you can change things?"_ Another snarled as he signed.

When Ethan didn't reply, but rather looked away in fear, the third latched out and grabbed his arm. Ethan yelped out, feeling as he pulled him hard and close to him. The gorilla was careful not to squeeze too hard, but Ethan couldn't help but whimper. This was not what he intended, in fact, for the better part of the week, he had thought it was a good thing. "Runt. Not. Talk." The one holding him commented.

Ethan barely caught himself as he practically threw the boy to the ground. He looked up at the three apes, crawling away as he tried to keep himself calm. "Think. We. Hurt." The one to the right commented. "Tell. Caesar. It. Accident." He then added, noticing Ethan could vaguely read his lips. _"Will you go crawling back to your other freaks then. You little hairless brat?"_

None of them could lay another hand on him before a loud, deafening screech sounded out. It was loud enough that Ethan himself could feel the vibrations of it in the air. The flash of red hair that came surprised him, his eyes shooting up to see that Maurice had slammed his fist into the one that had suggested roughing him up. Ethan gaped as the orangutan, unheard by him, stood firmly between Ethan, and his would-be muggers.

As one dared to make another step forward, Maurice slammed a fist hard into the ground. Again, the ape didn't even speak, rather his angered screech sounded out again. The lead gorilla roared back, as if thinking even for a minute he was getting through Maurice. The orangutan however, was far from backing down. A fact which made Ethan's eyes widen. He'd never seen Maurice angry before, he'd never seen him be anything but calm and soft.

This, well, this was a Maurice he never wanted to be on the opposing side of.

The gorilla lunged violently, and collided with Maurice. But Maurice was ready for him, extending his long arm, and slamming his fist with every ounce of his might right into the gorilla's face. The gorilla growled, nearly toppling over, but Maurice wasn't done yet. No, when the time came that the gorilla moved again, Maurice tackled him, pinning him down, and snarling over him. He landed another fist into the gorilla's face, and another.

"What. Happening. Here?"

At Caesar's voice, Maurice turned, getting off of the gorilla, who looked dazed. _"They tried to hurt Ethan,"_ Maurice told Caesar calmly. _"I would not stand for that."_

At this, Caesar's own eyes narrowed as he stepped forward to face the three gorilla's. Ethan noticed that even as powerful as they were, they were scared of their king. A fact which was very evident by the way the two cronies of the main one were backing up. "My home. NOW." Caesar snapped.

Ethan had the feeling he meant all of them by the way that Maurice seemed to grunt in frustration. But none-the-less, the older orangutan moved off of him. With one, final, threatening snarl, he delivered a clear message to the apes that had thought it a good idea to threaten his boy. "Touch. My. Son. Again." Maurice spoke up with a snarl, getting close to his face for emphasis. "I. Dare. You."

Even though Ethan couldn't hear what Maurice said, the look on his attackers faces said it all. Maurice had given them a reason for them never to come within five feet of Ethan again. His guardian calmly approached him, helping him back to his feet, and signing quickly. _"Lucky I was on my way to where we were meeting,"_ Maurice commented, running a paw along his cheek. _"You okay? You hurt?"_

Ethan looked at Maurice, noticing the concern in his eyes. In that moment, he knew what Milo had said only a week ago was true. Maurice did love him, how could one even begin to deny it after seeing that display of aggression? Or how it immediately turned to complete concern for Ethan's well-being? _"I'm okay,"_ Ethan signed to him with a nod. _"Thank you."_

Maurice stood there a moment before nodding, and leading Ethan to where the others were headed. The time, as he leaned against Maurice's soft fur, he truly felt more safe than ever before. Like seeing that display, had helped him realize that Maurice saw this as far more than just his duty, and his job. And for the first time since he'd gotten there, he felt as though he could look at Maurice in a new light.

That night, Maurice became his "guardian". Not in the "good friend and protector" kind of way that he had been looking at him as so far. No, rather, exactly what he had told Maurice the day of the adoption ceremony. Maurice was family, maybe not a father, but the parental figure he needed. His guardian who he knew would, at the end of the day, love, protect, and care for him.

Even if he wasn't sure what he felt for Maurice was "love" yet so much as trust, care, and admiration. Ethan was starting to feel that feeling forming, slowly, but surely. And from that moment on, he knew the connection, and relationship, they had would never be the same.

...

A/N: Woo, I hope I handled that chapter well. I kinda wanted this to lead into Ethan making the transition to Guardian in the "Protector" sense in the way he looked at Maurice to the more "parental figure" sense. No, I would not expect him to be dropping a "dad", or "father" to the orangutan yet. (Obviously, since it's barely over a month in the story) But from here, his relationship with the apes, as well as with Maurice will grow more than before.


	6. Remembering

A/N: First bigger time jump than usual this chapter. Mostly because, obviously, in order to have this take place over the time Ethan is raised by Maurice, along with the story of the humans returning, that will have to happen. Or this thing will just drag too much!

...

 **CHAPTER 6  
Remembering  
**

Before Ethan knew it, he had been living in the ape colony for four months. In that time, he had slowly learned the basics of hunting, as well as horseback riding. Though learning both continued to be difficult, he had managed to kill two rabbits, and ride a horse with some ease. To the point that Maurice had finally decided, as it was coming upon his first trip into San Fransisco for a supplies run (something the apes did every four months), that it was time for him to choose his own steed.

He understood the trip to San Francisco would ultimately be quite long to travel on foot. And frankly Maurice knew that Ethan had worked hard enough that he could learn on his own horse. Though of course, like most ape children, his choice would be from younger, smaller ones, to give the child time to grow along with the horse. As that, the apes had decided, was very important to them.

Ethan shifted on his feet as he looked at the options. Maurice had not given him much advice about it, beyond being careful with his decision. But of the six horses that remained unclaimed, the handler, a chimp named Mor, had told him were exceptionally well bread and all good choices. He watched as they moved round their small corral quietly, his eyes firmly on two of them. One, a beautiful black stallion, seemed to be very interested in him, and had passed by several times. While the fiery spirit of a white horse that seemed to be off on its own also called to him.

From the corner of his eye, Ethan could see that Maurice was amused. Probably because of the fact he was, after all, being a little picky about things. It wasn't that he wanted to be so much as he had wanted a horse desperately for so long. He had turned out to be rather good for his age as a rider, and the feeling of riding felt natural to him. So today, at least to Ethan, was a very important day in his life.

The ape finally made his way forward, placing his hand on his son's back. Although Ethan was not calling him "dad", he had long since stopped thinking of the boy as anything other than that. Especially as more time had passed for them to get to know each other. _"What do you think?"_ He signed to him.

Ethan's eyes again moved toward the white one, tilting his head. Finally he pointed a finger to it, and signed to Maurice that he had decided on him. Maurice made his signs to the owner before hoisting up the saddle he had made to put on Ethan's choice of horse. _"He's a free spirit, that one,"_ Mor told them as he made his way into the corral, moving towards the horse in question. _"Good with kids though. Personally, if I were you, I'd start him off on this one too."_

Ethan bounced on the heals of his feet, grin widening more and more. Maurice, on the other hand, kept a close eye upon the horse that Mor was putting reins on. He knew that Ethan needed something that wasn't too fired up, given he still had much training to do. But despite having to be tugged along a few times, the horse didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Ethan looked it over as the chimp brought it closer, watching Maurice carefully strapping a saddle to it.

He ran his hand gently along the neck of the white beauty gently, excitement inside of him. He'd worked hard in his training the earn the right to ride his own mount rather than the one of his guardian. _"What name are you giving him?"_ Mor asked in curiosity. _"Thought about it yet?"_

Ethan looked the horse over thoughtfully, looking to Maurice. His guardian didn't seem to deliver any help, and he supposed it was for the best. In part of his teachings about horseback riding, Maurice taught him that the connection between an ape and his mount was very important. So naming it, along with having it from a young age, was truly important. The only reason Maurice and the older apes hadn't had this honor was because they were adults by the time they learned.

He though about the name Spitfire, to go with his guardian's horses name, Firebreeze. But he decided it was a little too cliched, as were Snowball, Snowflake, and Cloud. He thought carefully, looking into the pony's eyes as if hoping that he might do something to suggest what to name him. Before long, however, Ethan thought of something that he liked a great deal. "Spirit," Ethan replied verbally, with a small delay. "His name is Spirit."

As if he approved of the name, the horse nudged Ethan a bit. Ethan smiled, he was already dying to get up on his newfound steed and show it off to Milo and his other friends. Sure, they had gotten their horses long before, but now he would have a steed on which he could go riding in the woods with them on. Maurice, having paid Mo, turned to Ethan, and patted on the saddle. _"Pretty name,"_ Maurice told him. _"Now climb on, so that we can show him off, shall we?"_

Ethan smiled, carefully moving towards Spirit, and, with a little help, climbed on his back. There was a certain excitement to being up on his own horse rather than riding on Maurice, with or without him. Perhaps, he thought, because he now had a mount of his own like every other ape did. And therefore, it was another step towards feeling more like he belonged, and making the apes feel that way as well.

As such starting spirit off down the path back towards the main area of the colony felt good. As much as Spirit seemed to be a little willy, likely not used to being ridden anywhere but the corral. Ethan knew it would be his job to get him adjusted to this new feeling, freedom. And as someone who, in the east, had had very little of it, he knew that was something they both had to continue to get used to.

He kept Spirit simply walking as they entered the colony. Careful to keep him from moving into the paths of other apes, or horses. He got a few looks from other apes, who looked at him with somewhat surprise, as if they hadn't ever expected Ethan to make it this far. Among them was Falco, who Ethan gave a smirk, and a nod of his head to. He knew Falco had his own horse, but as usual, enjoyed seeing the look on his face when he realized that Ethan had made his way up as an "ape".

Of course, the ride was only a short one to the stables where all apes kept their horses. As a result Ethan gave a small frown, disappointed, but knowing he'd have plenty of time between then, and the trip in two days, to ride and practice on him. For now, though, he could see that the sun was setting, and most of all, rain clouds were forming. He had the feeling a storm would be coming that night. If the change in the air that he usually felt before rainfall was any indication.

Maurice watched him as he looked over his horse quietly, smiling a bit. He knew that there would be no having to convince Ethan to get up for his lessons from now on. _"Come on,"_ Maurice told him as he helped him down from the horse, and moved the reins over to the stable ape. _"Don't want to be caught in the rain. Believe me, the last thing you want is to smell my wet fur again."_

Ethan smiled a little, that much, he knew was true.

...

Ethan hated storms, whether he could hear them, or not. He felt the vibrations of the thunder well enough that it made it hard to stop himself from fidgeting. Maurice, from what he could tell, didn't like the storm much either, considering it kept them inside the next morning. Ethan figured it was better that way, as they really had no reasons to go outside, and it gave them time to rest up before the journey. But he had to admit, being stuck indoors due to a raging storm wasn't fun.

Usually, when it only rained, it wasn't a big deal. But much like humans, apes didn't like the idea of going out in storms. Lightning, mixed with all the mud that was made int he forest certainly made it hard for that. Of course, the downside to this that, given Maurice was his teacher, Ethan didn't get the break from school most other apes might have been enjoying.

Instead, he sat at the table in the room while Maurice taught him history. It was out of one of the books he had found in San Fransisco, given he had been taught to read by a human years ago. And while Ethan did find it fascinating to learn about the world before the Simian Flu outbreak, his mind mostly filled with daydreams about riding Spirit through the forest. The orangutan must have noticed, as he swayed his arm in front of Ethan and grabbed his attention.

Maurice put his hands on his hips, in a disapproving manner. He liked to do that when Ethan did space at things like this. Ethan didn't mean it in a mean way, of course. But he also had to admit the more comfortable he got with Maurice, the more he did go through the motions with him. Like any guardian, Maurice did scold him, and things of the like, and sometimes, like now, Ethan found it groan educing. The ape should have known he really didn't want to spend the day inside, reading and being lectured through sign language.

 _"Ethan,"_ Maurice began. _"I know you're bored, but you are behind some apes your age,"_ He explained, his eyes settling on his son silently. _"Your parents taught you to read, write, and sign well for someone your age. And this has helped matters. But there are other, equally important parts of education."_

Ethan nodded, knowing that was true. Ethan had never be properly educated in the east, most human kids weren't. So while learning reading, writing, and sign language was easy, things like math, and agriculture (which was learned due to the crop growing most apes did) were harder for him to grasp. Add this onto learning horseback riding, and hunting, and Ethan most certainly was behind in some ways.

The difference being that at least in his hands-on education of riding and hunting it was fun. This, as Maurice perfectly put it, was boring. _"Can't we do something else? Anything else?"_ Ethan asked, signing to him. _"At least tell me some interesting history."_

 _"I'm afraid to someone your age most history is boring,"_ Maurice gave an amused snort, knowing from being a teacher it was true. _"We could move on to math if you insist though,"_ He added in jest.

That made Ethan groan even louder, though before he could do so, there was a knock on their door. Ethan turned his head, what ape would actually want to go out in this rain? Maurice looked equally perplexed as he strode to the door, but if Ethan wasn't surprised before he was now. They often visited Caesar at his home, for a variety of reasons really. But this was the first time that the ape king had come to visit them. _"Did not mean to interrupt,"_ Caesar signed to Maurice. _"Here to talk to Ethan."_

Ethan looked at the chimp in surprise, standing to his feet a little. Approaching Caesar, the ape revealed something from behind his back. He blinked a bit, taking it from Caesar calmly, it was his backpack, obvious from the name "ETHAN" that was crudely written on it. Ethan blinked a moment, but took it, surprised that anyone had found it. The bag had held all of Ethan's worldly possessions from when he lived with the humans, but he had lost it. He'd lost it a few weeks after his parents died, when an encounter with one of the bears in the woods had caused him to have to drop the extra weight and run faster.

 _"Where did you find this?"_ Ethan asked.

Caesar shook his head, as if to indicate he hadn't. _"Rocket found it on patrol yesterday,"_ Caesar nodded to the window, where Ethan noticed the rain had slightly haulted. _"Had no time to get it to you before the rain started. So I made a point to come while it had stopped,"_ He explained. _"Thought you would want it."_

 _"Thought I had lost it,"_ Ethan told him, shaking his head. _"I had to ditch it a while ago. Thank you, and thank Rocket for me too, will you?"_

Caesar inclined his head, but kept his eyes on the outside. Where despite the now lack of rain, lightning still streaked across the sky. _"Need to see what's inside,"_ The king told him honestly. _"Hope you understand. I don't like guns, or other items that can be concealed by backpacks."_

Ethan frowned, he didn't like guns either, but he knew Caesar had to be sure. Ethan may have been there for close to five months now, but that wasn't a long enough time for their trust to be unconditional. And besides, Ethan had nothing to hide, or be ashamed of. Carefully, he unzipped his bag, and began to remove his contents. To which Caesar and Maurice watched in curiosity. Ethan pulled them out one by one: a toothbrush and toothpaste, a baseball cap, an old walkie talkie (which was useless as his dad had had the other), a book on ASL (his dad had taught him from), a small pocket knife, and finally, the most important object inside.

Maurice moved forward to get a good look at the photo of what he guessed were Ethan's parents. The man in the picture was tall, broad shouldered, and chiseled, with sharp blue eyes, blonde hair, and a wide smile. Beside him was a woman who was shorter, a little on the thin side, with long brown hair and auburn eyes. They held hands, looking into the camera happily, in what seemed to be Earth before the Simian Flu. Maurice got the feeling they were college sweethearts of some sort given how young they appeared in the photo, and the lack of Ethan.

Ethan turned to Maurice, nodding and confirming. _"My mom and dad,"_ Ethan told him, before pulling out another picture, this time a Polaroid of the couple, now almost two decades older, with Ethan between them. _"Mom used to love taking pictures. But these were the only two I was really able to take."_

Maurice looked at Caesar, not entirely sure what to say. But it was obvious by the way Ethan's shoulders now sagged that he was overwhelmed by seeing the faces of his parents again. Maurice gently cupped the back of Ethan's neck, rubbing it carefully before moving to sign to him. _"Good pictures,"_ He said. _"Try to find frames in city. We'll hang them by your bed."_

That seemed to get a smile from Ethan, who noticed that the rain had picked up again. _"Looks like you're stuck here,"_ Maurice noted as Caesar looked over the contents, assured that everything was okay. _"Ethan, go and get the remainder of the left-over deer meat, will you? I'm getting hungry."_

As Ethan nodded, and moved to make his way past Caesar, the ape stopped him calmly. After a moment, he signed to him, kindly. _"You should keep them with you from now on,"_ He explained. _"Treasures like this, you keep always,"_ He paused. _"Wish I had picture of my human family... Before."_

Ethan paused a moment, this was the first time Caesar mentioned having a human family. But then again, unlike most of the apes, Caesar's past had really been shrouded in mystery to him. Perhaps, he thought, this was a conversation best had over the meal.

...

As Caesar talked to him about his human family, following Ethan's question, things suddenly made sense. Ethan really didn't have to wonder any more why Caesar had taken pity on him, or the human race, and let them live during the war. This Will Rodman that the king spoke of sounded like a great man, which is why it surprised him that he had caused the Simian Flu. And thereby, as Caesar put it, set forth the apes as they stood now.

It was odd really, sitting in front of Caesar and Maurice and knowing that. Thinking that at one time, they would not be sitting as equals. No, had the world gone differently, he may have seen them in a zoo, or something of the like. Maybe he'd even have gone to see them at the ape sanctuary where the two met. The more he thought about it, the odder it became really, living under the care of creatures that had once been under the care of humans.

And the fact that things had ever been that way frankly bothered Ethan. The apes clearly hadn't lacked intelligence, Maurice's part in the story clearly confirmed that. So why had his species treated them so poorly? _"It sucks how humans used to treat you guys,"_ He finally signed, looking between them. _"I mean you two are two of the best people I've ever known."_

 _"Times were different,"_ Caesar answered honestly. _"How humans treated us was no doubt wrong,"_ He added calmly. _"But we have moved past it. Made peace with it. Grown from it,"_ He paused. _"If we don't, we only go down the road of destruction and ruin, like Koba almost did."_

 _"Who's Koba?"  
_

Both apes were silent at that, neither sure they wanted to answer. Most talk about the traitor had died down, but the pain of their close friend's betrayal never really left. After a moment, however, Maurice finally answered. _"He's the reason the war even happened,"_ He explained to his son, shaking his head. _"He was once one of our closest friends. But he let his anger, and hatred of the humans cloud his judgement. So power hungry, we had no choice but to kill him to end it all."_

Ethan nodded slowly, so Koba had been the name of the ape that his father and uncle had spoken of. His uncle had lived in the San Francisco colony at the time, and had given great detail towards the scarred ape that had started that fiasco. Frankly, by the way that he had described Koba, he was glad he was no longer around when he came along. _"A lot happened before I was born,"_ Ethan observed. _"I only heard the human side of it, but it seems like we both went through a lot."_

Caesar nodded in agreement, though he had in truth lost more than anyone. Countless apes, Koba, Ash, his grandfather, Will, and Caroline. Oh Will and Caroline, watching his parents slow deaths from the Simian Flu, even if they only visited so much, had taken a violent toll on him. _"Much happened, before and after,"_ Caesar agreed. _"I believe we've all faced more losses in the new world than the old one."_

Ethan nodded, his eyes again on his parents pictures. He no longer had his mind on Spirit, or the fact he wasn't out riding. But this wasn't much better, even if it was great to have their photos back. He felt Maurice lay his paw on his hand, and looked up, a small smile on his lips. _"Caesar, can I ask you another question?"_ Ethan asked finally, to which the chimp inclined his head. _"How did you get over it... I mean, their..."_

Caesar looked at Ethan, of course, it was a childish question, but Ethan was a child after all. Caesar stood from the table, and shook his head, looking out at the sky. _"You never "get over" the loss, Ethan. But you do move past it, and feel better in time,"_ Caesar explained. _"That comes in time, and with the help of those who love and care about you. But I like to believe that those we love are never really gone,"_ He patted his chest, over his heart. _"They live in us. Through what they have passed on to us."_

It was a deep sentiment, but Ethan got the feeling that he was right. He looked like both of his parents, and they had taught him many things, as well as many values. All of which he would, inevitably pass on through generations. That was, if the humans didn't kill each other before he had kids of his own. And even better, if he ever saw a human being again. If he lived his life there, he had a feeling that there was the chance he wouldn't. _"I'll keep that in mind,"_ Ethan replied. _"Thanks your majesty."_

 _"You're quite welcome,"_ Caesar signed to him calmly. _"Now, it seems the storm has finally subsided. And my own family no doubt wonders where I am,"_ He then nodded at both of them. _"Thank you again for your hospitality, Maurice. I'll see you both in the morning."_

 _"Goodnight, Caesar."_

 _"Goodnight, your majesty."_

Caesar left the house at that, leaving Ethan and Maurice alone again with their thoughts. Maurice, however, stretched silently, standing to his feet. He patted the boy on the head, before signing to him. _"We really should get to sleep. We wake just before sunrise if we're going to leave for San Francisco,"_ He explained, nodding his head. _"Get on up into bed, I'll tuck you in."  
_

Ethan nodded his head, but gave a quiet look to the pictures one more time first. Maurice watched him, he too, was reminded by how heavily the loss of his daughter had, and still did weigh on his mind. _"They're never truly gone you know. Caesar's right,"_ Maurice told him. _"As long as you remember them, and keep them in your heart. They will live on."_

Being given the advice twice seemed to help a little, even if Ethan still brushed tears from his eyes. He nodded, and, moving over to Maurice, gave him a small hug. It wasn't the first time in the last few months Ethan had initiated one, but Maurice still smiled. He knew he needed the hug he'd returned, after all, given he had gone through learning to keep those that were gone in his heart. But he also knew, in time, Ethan, too, would heal.

Or at least, that was what he hoped as Ethan made his way quietly towards his bed.


	7. Acceptance

**CHAPTER 7  
Acceptance  
**

Ethan quickly learned the next day that riding horse's over distances like this was not easy. Spirit was a little more willy than before, and it made it hard, but he still did his best. Milo, who was riding beside him, continually teased him gently about it from atop his well trained horse, Blaze, who was a chocolate color, and whom seemed to be of noble birth, perhaps belonging to Caesar's own horse, he figured.

Maurice kept a very close eye on his son, in hopes that things wouldn't get bad. He knew that he could always take him up on his horse, but also knew it would be embarrassing to Ethan, as all apes his age could, and did, ride a horse. Ethan had only a few months compared to their longer training. But none-the-less, he was not going to let that stop him from riding Spirit all the way into San Francisco. A feat that, despite bringing up the rear of the small company of apes, he managed to do just fine.

He wasn't ready to see the state of San Francisco, however. When his father had once described it, it had had towering buildings, busy streets, and a large bridge. And while the bridge still remained, so much of the city had been devastated by the war. In a way, it didn't surprise him, given the first strike the humans made on the apes was here, but it was also disheartening to think how many people had obviously died.

Entire buildings had crumbled, others looked like they'd been through hell. Which ones remained in tact? Had all manner of damage to them, and vines growing all along them. Where he had come from looked like a utopia by comparison, but then again, he supposed that was why no one had inhabited it for several years. _"Pretty messed up, right?"_ Milo signed from beside him. _"This wasn't even us. This was all the work of humans that were trying to draw us out."_

Ethan shuddered, unable to comprehend that humans had done this. His uncle had certainly left that out about what happened in San Francisco. And for that reason, he felt conflicted on whether that was the whole truth, or simply what the apes told their children. He sighed quietly as they came to a stop in the middle of the city, and dismounted slowly. Ethan wondered what supplies could even still be left within the city. He petted Spirit calmly, and fed him a small carrot he'd been told they liked before falling in with the other apes.

Their party totaled about twelve, with Ethan and Milo being the only real "children" in the party. Ethan had figured as much when Maurice told him that he was coming because he was still new to the colony. Which he knew was code for he was worried what certain apes may do if he were gone from the colony for a day. Whereas Milo, as a prince, had been coming since he was young as part of his duty to his people. He supposed it was part of learning to be a ruler alongside his brother, honestly.

At the front, Caesar was explaining, both verbally and signed, that their mission was to gather necessities. Non-perishable foods for when hunts may go bad, more blankets for if they may need it, as well as any tools that may come in handy in the colony. Ethan had brought his backpack for some necessities that he may need to bring back, such as other clothes, and the like. He knew that they couldn't kill all the animals to get clothing, so he figured it was a good bet to do so.

Ethan noted that Caesar pointed out they were in the presence of two of their young, and to behave accordingly. A fact which made him smirk, it was probably a little late to ask them not to influence Milo, so he could only imagine that was more about him. The second Caesar broke them off though, Milo was tugging at his sleeve, a grin on his face. He nodded his head off a separate way to where Maurice and Caesar were going. Ethan didn't know if he wanted to stray too far from the adults, but Milo's look spoke volumes before he signed.

 _"Our father's will be fine. Don't be a baby."_

Ethan sighed, he didn't want to get in trouble on his first trip outside of the colony. Then again, neither Maurice, nor Caesar had said they had to stick with them, and the others were breaking up into groups...

Ethan nodded, allowing Milo to lead him down the street. Ethan felt for his knife in his pocket, just in case. After all, though the city was seemingly abandoned who knew what kind of surprises might lurk where they least expected. They'd gone a few blocks down when Milo pointed towards a large building, and slipped inside. For a moment, the crumbling foundation scared Ethan a bit, but still he moved inside.

Though neither child knew what it was, the department store they had entered was large, and old. With a good number of clothes, as well as other human trinkets, and now useless televisions, and computers, long smashed. Ethan noted that there was a dank odor, and that it frankly looked like it had seen a world war. _"This is what you were looking for, right?"_ Milo pointed out the clothing area, and Ethan nodded. _"See? I knew where to go. You're welcome!"_

 _"Be careful though,"_ Ethan replied. _"This place looks like it could collapse any time."_

Milo rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by Ethan's more cautious nature as they headed further into the store. The more they did, the more excited Ethan was that they had gone inside. Over time, Ethan had found, and discovered a couple more bags in which Milo helped him place some articles of human clothing. After that, they decided to do some exploring of the place, given it didn't seem that anything was going to collapse on them.

Ethan found that humans before the flu really had lived differently. Though he did recognize many things, he figured the humans of the past must have been rich. Especially when he inspected the fact they had machines for soda, which by then had been a special treat and delicacy. _"Wow, who would have thought people could just buy coke?"_ Ethan signed to Milo, who looked quizzically at him. _"Coke? My dad said it was the most amazing thing he ever tasted. But they stopped making it after the flu. Not enough ingredients I guess."_

Approaching the overturned machine, Ethan crouched at the opening, reaching inside, in wonder. Could there still be any coke left? After reaching for a while, something loose fell hard, and he pulled it out. Sure enough, it was a bottle labeled "coke". Ethan's eyes widened, wondering if it was still good. He carefully opened the soda, and sniffed it a bit. _"Well? Aren't you going to try it?"_ Milo asked.

Ethan looked for a moment, shrugged, and then took a sip. It was clear that the coke wasn't as good as it would have been years ago. But the sweet flavor it did have left did make him smile a bit. "You gotta try this," Ethan spoke, having no free hands. "Really good."

Milo stared at the soda bottle for a moment, but finally took it. With a small swig of his own, and a little more messily, Milo chugged the soda. He set the bottle aside, and smirked. _"I've had better,"_ Milo commented.

 _"Shouldn't we be looking for supplies anyway?"_

 _"Technically we found some. But I guess you can take more soda. I'll see if there's any food."_

It was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes as his ape friend made his way out of the room. Rather than soda however, he noticed a machine of bottled water, and began doing the same to it. Ethan was getting up to move when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. By the way it moved, Ethan didn't even have to call out Milo's name. He knew that whatever it was, it was definitely not his ape friend.

He carefully removed his knife, his eyes starting around rapidly. He was on his feet, keeping a tight grip on the knife, his mind quickly off of the bags. But it was only when it was too late when he saw the bear. Ethan let out a scream, jumping out of the way of the massive creature that came at him. He had seen bears before, and lived to tell the tale. But that time, he had a full forest to hide in. Now? Now he was out in the open and vulnerable. Not to mention this was the last place he honestly expected to see one. He supposed it made sense though, with the city abandoned they most likely foraged for food here as well.

He could see Milo peer in, but quickly catch sight of the bear and shriek, running. Ethan was right behind him, moving as fast as his legs could carry him as the bear trudged after them. The massive creature swatted at him, but luckily, Ethan was able to duck, fear pouring over him. Maurice and Caesar had no idea where they were, this beast was going to kill them and they'd probably never be able to defend themselves.

He spun around, thinking fast, and quickly stabbing the bear as close to the chest as he could. As he ripped it out, he shrieked as it smacked him away with its paw. It seemed to growl deeply, turning its eyes filled with feral anger upon him. Breathing heavily, he watched as the bear came charging for him, his body aching, he barely managed to crawl away. Again, thinking quickly, he waited until the bear got close. Thinking quickly, he stabbed it quickly in its left eye, digging deep.

The creature was really angry now as he ripped the knife out, but Ethan was not about to die. Instead, he rushed around the side of the bear, bolting for where Milo had left. He slid across the floor and behind a counter, his body trembling. He could faintly see the bear moving, sniffing at the air. Ethan tried to keep himself calm, peering around to find Milo and finally seeing the ape trying to keep hidden himself behind another counter. _"I knew this was a bad idea,"_ Ethan signed to him. _"What are we going to do, Milo?"_

 _"Stay put,"_ Milo signed. _"It's bound to leave eventually."_

That definitely was not the type of plan that Ethan was looking for, at all.

He watched as the bear turned, a plan coming over him as he got closer. He watched as the paws came closer and closer, preparing his knife. Finally, once it was close enough, he stabbed in, violently into its paw. The bear howled, but Ethan left the knife stabbed inside. It hurt him greatly to have to cause another creature so much pain, but he knew it was either him or the bear. Milo, having seen the act, was on his hind paws, and running with Ethan back the way they came. The bear continued to try and swipe at them, but with his paw pinned could do very little.

Ethan was quick to grab the bags that they'd gathered as they ran. His head turning to look, as if anticipating the bear would be back. And sure enough, the bear did rip the knife out of his paw eventually, he could see it charging for them, and his breath caught in his throat. Rushing through the opening, Milo was quick to make it out but Ethan was not so lucky.

He felt the weight of a paw on his back and yelped. His eyes darting up as he saw the bear looming over him, snarling, he closed his eyes, crying out in pain as it put more weight on him. Surely this was the end of the road for him, he figured, he'd be seeing his parents sooner than he thought. The bear had raised its paw, ready to strike Ethan down with a single, mighty blow that would end his life.

But the weight was quickly gone, taking a chunk of his shirt with it and leaving several distinct claw marks. Ethan screamed, but turned on his back to find Maurice had clearly been alerted to the issue. Had they been looking for them? They must have, he figured, because there was no other way that he'd have gotten there so quickly. Ethan watched in amazement as Maurice wrestled with the bear, holding it in a choke hold.

Ethan caught Maurice's eyes for a moment before the ape was flung slightly. Blood pooling down his back, Ethan looked up as the bear came charging for him again. As the bear swung however, Maurice was quick to leap forward, taking a sharp claw to the chest, at which he groaned. Yet again, Maurice wasn't going down without a fight, wrapping his arms around the bear's neck, he pulled back, harder, and harder, the bear clearly weakened from blood loss.

It took all of Maurice's might, but he finally managed to violently snap the creatures neck. The mighty bear fell with a loud thud, but though Maurice could have easily examined him he was already rushing to Ethan's side. Ethan could fele him holding him close as blood pooled under him. And in their close range, could faintly see Maurice screaming the words. "NEED HELP! ETHAN HURT!" He began to caress the human's cheek with a paw. "It alright, it alright. Dad here... Dad here..."

Ethan looked at Maurice, who for all the world looked horrified. His eyes swelling with tears, and fear? Ethan couldn't believe it, Maurice was a tough ape, he couldn't be crying. "Hurts..." Ethan whimpered. "It hurts bad."

Maruice continued to stroke him lightly, holding him close. They sat there for what felt like hours, but could have only been seconds. Finally, two gorilla's that had been with him climbed down, one carefully approaching Maurice. Maurice held him close, a little worried to let go of him, his hands stained with blood. "Luca... Get him to horse," Maurice told his old friend. "I ride to colony."

"You hurt too," Luca insisted.

"He my SON," Maurice told him stubbornly. "Get him to horse. I take home, NOW."

There was no more arguing as the gorilla, Luca, carried him from the drug store. It took a moment for Maurice to regain his strength after the strike, but he was up and moving quickly. Maurice got onto his horse, Firebreeze, first, instructing Milo to help bring Spirit back before helping Luca get Ethan onto the horse. The boy rode in front of him as Maurice pushed his horse harder than he had ever pushed before.

Ethan looked up at him, whimpering quietly, and looking ready to argue. But Maurice simply patted him gently, signing now and again that they were nearly home. Ethan couldn't contain his utter disbelief. A few months ago, Maurice had hardly known him at all, but here he was, pushing himself without food or rest to get him help. Caressing and comforting him, his eyes never leaving his destination to ensure they were on the right course.

All these thoughts swarmed Ethan as his vision slowly faded to black, and sleep overtook him.

...

He woke up hours later with a giant, red arm wrapped around his waist. Ethan nearly shot up before realizing he was with Maurice, bare chested other than a giant wrap around his body. They were on Maurice's bed, where the orangutan, also having been dressed of his singular wound, had laid down. Ethan paused a moment, had Maurice ever left his side during this time? Surely, he had been seen separately, right?

The ape was alert the moment he moved, and as a result, he stared down at the boy. _"Ethan, it's alright. You're good... Relax,"_ Maurice pushed himself into a seated position as he gently gestured Ethan to continue laying down. _"No thanks to your poor decisions,"_ He added.

 _"It was Milo's,"_ Ethan insisted.

Maurice gave him a look that spoke volumes of "It doesn't matter.". A look which surprised him greatly, as Maurice looked down at him. He could tell that the ape had been petrified, he shook his head. _"You could have died! You lost so much blood,"_ Maurice shook his head, his hand on his chest. _"You never go anywhere alone without an adult. Do you understand me? I could have lost you out there... I could have..."_

There were the tears again, Maurice tried to contain himself. But Ethan could tell that he had been really, truly sure that he had lost him. Ethan stared at him, his eyes focused on the ape's demeanor as he tried to process this. Maurice was acting like a dad, and for the first time, Ethan was looking at him like one. Not as a guardian, but as a father. After all how could he not after all of this?

He shook his head, maybe it was the blood loss talking, he figured. Maurice wasn't his father, he tried to tell himself, he had a father. His father was Johnothan Ross, he had died a few months ago. Ethan closed his eyes, he had died. He was gone, as hard as that was to accept, it was true. And now this ape had come into his life, this big, sweet orangutan. Sure, they weren't the same species, and a few months ago he might have hated him.

But Maurice loved him just as much as his father did, he realized. Perhaps they did not have the years of bonding yet, but that same spark was there. That same feeling of being loved, cared for, and protected. He looked at Maurice silently, thinking through his next words carefully. _"I'm sorry I scared you, father."_

Maurice had to take a moment to register what the final sign meant. He paused there for a moment, taking in the fact that Ethan had just used the formal sign for "father", as most ape young did. He wasn't sure how to reply, was this the near-death experience talking? Yet he saw the look in Ethan's eyes, and saw that he was gagging his reaction as well, he looked at him, and then away.

Maybe Ethan had finally accepted facts, in a way. His parents were gone, he had no one else in the Muir Woods to take care of him. And Maurice, Maurice was coming to love him deeply. A fact which Maurice himself had accepted by his extreme reaction to the attack on Ethan by the bear. _"It's alright,"_ Maurice told him calmly. _"But I am an old ape. The next time you do something like that it could give me a heart attack. So never again,"_ He explained. _"Promise me."_

Ethan looked up at the ape, nodding his head. _"I swear."_

Maurice nodded, running a paw along his head, the boy breathed slightly, silence falling over him. He had done it, he had called the ape father, and there was no taking that back. But a part of him thought, silently, that his father would forgive him. He had never trusted the apes, but perhaps, from up there, he had seen how Maurice treated him, and changed his tune.

He felt Maurice's blankets move up his body, as Maurice made him comfortable. He knew it was only fair for Maurice to be "father", because after today, that was exactly what he was. He moved over on his side, crying out a bit. _"It's going to hurt for a while, son,"_ Maurice told him. _"You'll be on bed rest for some time. But I'm right here, right here until you get better, I promise."_

Ethan looked up weakly, and nodded his head slowly. He felt the ape gently rub him with his fingers along his back, careful with the long claw marks he knew were there. Honestly, the thought of being stuck in bed was miserable, but he also knew that he could get through it with Maurice. At least with him, he knew that he would feel comfortable, soothed, and well... Not alone.

He looked up again, and prayed for forgiveness from his parents if they hated him now. But he knew the time for acceptance of his new existence had come. It'd been coming for months now, and now, he thought he could move forward further. He'd accepted Maurice was a father to him, and that was the hardest part to get through, obviously.

But of course, that would have to wait. He grunted, and arched his back slightly, pained. He let himself lay his head down and rest. He knew it was going to be a long few days, and he also had learned his first important lesson with the apes: stick close. It was like the second rule of the colony said: "Apes together strong." Together, he understood that they were strong, and as a kid, he could not ignore that rule anymore.

Hopefully it would be the last time he had to learn the hard way.

...

A/N: I know, it was supposed to be longer before we got to this point. But I realized, honestly, that it was going to be repetitive after a while. And besides, younger kids are good adapters in a way too. So I've moved this event up. Either way, hope you enjoyed this!


	8. The Makings of a Great Ape

**CHAPTER 8  
The Makings of a Great Ape  
**

Ethan was in bed a good two weeks, during which Milo apologized profusely. Milo, he learned, was grounded for the entire time he was on bed rest, so they were both miserable. Luckily, Caesar had Milo bring back for him his backpack, and all that he had collected so he had lost nothing. Other than the unfortunate loss of his knife, but as he had told Milo he had to get used to using a spear more anyway.

After the first few days, it was becoming easier to call Maurice "father". Though Milo had teased him about his great apprehension of it going away, it had done just that. After a while of signing it, Ethan had just started to look at him more and more as just that. After all, Maurice's actions continued to speak for themselves and seemed to point more and more to the fact that he was making the right decision. After all, it did feel good to finally have someone to look at like a true, blue parent again.

And as he'd put it, his biological father had been "dad". Whereas Maurice was "father", as was customary with apes. So it made it easier to distinguish the two in his mind. He had asked Milo why they called them "father"'s and "mother"'s, and he had explained apes felt the formal terms held more respect. So not only did it make the transition easier, but it also fit into their culture as a term of endearment and respect.

When he was finally off of bed rest, his wound was still healing. But none-the-less, he was thankful to be on his feet, as he dressed in some of the clothes he'd gotten from San Fransisco. Of course, he'd come back on a school day, so Maurice made sure to walk him to the school house. Usually, he might have let him go with Milo, but today, he wanted to make sure that he simply got there safe and with no problems.

 _"Father?"_ Maurice turned after a moment, still becoming used to the sign. _"Can I go play with Milo after school? Not in the woods. Caesar said it was okay to come play some games at his house,"_ He explained.

The ape didn't look fond of the idea, especially after Milo had nearly gotten him killed. And it was understandable, for that matter, given Ethan had only just started to call him "father". It had been a big deal to Maurice, as it opened up new boundaries in their relationship and the thought of losing him was now even scarier. But he also knew that Ethan needed time with his friends, and that Milo wasn't by any means a bad kid.

He grunted, someone frustrated with the situation that Ethan was putting him in. But then again, knowing there was no avoiding it. _"Make compromise of tomorrow,"_ Maurice decided. _"It's only your first day out of bed. You will have more energy tomorrow, anyway."_

Ethan knew it was a fair point, he was weak and tired already. So he simply nodded as Maurice carefully pushed open the door to the school house. The school house was really a large home that they had made into a school, with many seats made from wood or rocks, and a "desk" at the front for Maurice. Ethan quickly noticed that all eyes came on him as they entered, no doubt they had already heard of his fight with the bear. A fight which he had lived to see the end of, and in a way, he guessed by the looks on a few faces that it surprised them.

Pushing his blonde bangs away, he carefully took a seat next to Milo. He tried to duck his head a bit, a little embarrassed to have attention on him. Sure, it had happened when he introduced baseball, but this was different. This was for something he didn't deserve recognition for. It was for taking a fight for survival tactic that had almost gotten him killed. So needless to say, he was thankful when Maurice started the lesson, though he only vaguely paid much attention.

Most of the lessons were simple, math being the hardest as usual. But the more interesting lesson came in their history lesson that day, which was about the Ape's exodus from San Fransisco. Ethan had never heard the story about it, but it was rather interesting, hearing more about what brought it about. Admittedly, the thought of how apes, including his father had been treated made a chill run up his spine.

Maurice's words as he signed made a point that Ethan couldn't help but agree with: _"Not all humans are bad. This much is true. We must learn to forgive them for what they did to us in the dark days. But we also must not forget. If we do, revenge could, and will drive us all into extinction, young ones. Take this story as saying... All life is precious, ours included. And this is how we showed it to the humans."_

Ethan didn't hear it, which was for the better, but one ape spoke up in the back: "Yeah, that and wiping most of them off the face of the planet!"

Maurice signed for the apes to settle down as quite a few laughed at that. But when he was done, he finally let them out for a break before they began their signing lessons. Ethan stuck to Milo, Chester, and Fannie, the latter two of whom bombarded him with questions. Ethan did his best to answer them, but he noticed someone else was watching from a distance. Falco hadn't said a word to him since he came, but he looked especially interested when the young apes asked him to show them the scar.

After a long moment, Falco came over, and practically shoved him away from the other three. _"Think you're tough now?"_ Falco sneered. _"Talk of the colony. The big, brave newcomer who fought a bear and lived,"_ He explained, tilting his head. _"Bet you got your ass kicked."_

 _"You're wrong,"_ Milo asserted. _"Ethan probably saved BOTH of our lives out there-!"_

But Ethan held up a hand to stop Milo, he had had enough of Falco as well. Maybe it was about the fear of having faced down a bear itself, but suddenly, this uptight, spoiled chimp wasn't as scary. He stepped up slowly, puffed out his own chest, and got square up with the chimp. _"I took down a bear, Falco. Or at least helped to,"_ He added. _"I'm not afraid of you. You're just a spoiled little brat. Getting angry because this **human** proved he's tougher than you thought," _ He explained. _"I've proved my worth as an ape, when will you?"_

Falco looked like he'd just been punched in the gut. Sure, Ethan had tried to stand up to him before. But today, there was something different about him. Ethan now refused to submit himself to being a punching bag to the apes who thought they were above him. Before him was not Ethan the human, before him was Ethan the ape, an ape that may have been human biologically, but was becoming more like those around him every day. The action left Falco at a loss for words, but finally, he grunted, leaning in close so Ethan could read his lips.

"You'll never be an ape."

"That's what you think." Ethan replied with his own voice.

Falco turned to walk away, annoyance in his eyes as he glared back at Ethan. Milo put a hand on his shoulder, and even a few apes who had been watching seemed impressed. But Ethan had to say, their approval was starting not to matter as much as it once had. What mattered to him was how he was beginning to feel: like he belonged here, with the apes. Sure, it would only be five months with them come next week, but it was a true, honest feeling.

...

That night, he woke up in a cold sweat, blinking twice and turning his head to see that Maurice was still sleeping. He paused a moment, it had been a nightmare about the bear again, he'd had a few of them. Almost all of his dreams were about the colony now, he'd noticed. He'd also noticed that most of the people in his dreams, other than his parents, and his uncle, had become apes. Which he supposed was a side-effect of having not seen any humans in close to five months.

Ethan had noticed the month before how hard it was becoming to remember other faces. Friends, neighbors, other families on the streets. They were still there when he thought of them, thankfully, none of that had left him yet. But a part of him wondered when the day would come he remembered no one. He had a feeling it would happen, being the only human in a colony of apes. No longer going into the human colonies, or seeing human families.

In a way, that scared him as he climbed out of bed, and carefully sneaked out the door of their tree house. He noticed that some guards were still on the towers, but otherwise, it was late enough that most of the colony still slept on. He took this as the chance to take a walk, quietly of course, towards the edge of the colony's boundaries. There, on a small, unused platform in a tree, Ethan could look out onto the vast expanse of forest, and feel like he could still see the human colony's he had left.

And so he climbed the rickety ladder to it again, and looked out quietly. Again, he wondered what was going on over in the east now. Had anyone gone into the west to look for him and his parents? He supposed if they had, they figured that he was dead. That the apes had found, and ended his life, then disposed of his body. Like the clearly fabricated horror stories that he had been told in an attempt to keep him from going to the west.

The sound of someone else on the platform grabbed his attention. He turned his attention to find, rather than Maurice as he had expected, but rather, it was Caesar. Ethan paused a moment, unsure of how to respond to this, he had never been alone with the king before. They were always in the presence of Maurice or Milo if the king ever did show up. Taking it this place was for Caesar, Ethan began to leave when the ape held a hand up, and shook his head.

 _"You're welcome to stay,"_ Caesar told him. _"It is a beautiful view."_

 _"It is,"_ Ethan agreed. _"Was this built for you?"_

Caesar nodded, making his way to the edge of the platform, he looked out onto the vast expanse. He looked at his young honorary "nephew" quietly. He supposed he could look at Ethan in this way now, as this was what most ape leaders saw the children of their fellow council members as. He'd been an honorary uncle to Ash, and Rocket in return was one to Blue Eyes and Milo. Maurice was one as well, which rightfully made Caesar the honorary uncle to Ethan now that he had accepted his place as Maurice's son.

So, no longer worrying it might startle the child, he placed his paw on Ethan's shoulder. _"Yes, specifically for me. But family is always welcome,"_ Caesar replied, to which Ethan raised his eyebrows. _"Maurice, honorary uncle to my children. Caesar, in return, honorary uncle to you,"_ He then added, firmly. _"You are family in the eyes of Cornelia, Blue Eyes, Milo, and myself."_

Ethan blushed, the thought that the king of the apes himself considered him a nephew was humbling. Especially to someone who, less than half a year ago, had looked for meals inside garbage cans. _"I am honored, your majesty."_

 _"No more "your majesty". No one calls me that,"_ Caesar stated, knowing again, he might listen to him this time. _"Caesar."_

Ethan blinked, he supposed it made sense. Caesar didn't seem to like thinking of himself as above others in the colony, apparently, even him. Taking a deep breath, and looking at his "uncle" quietly, he nodded. _"Alright Caesar,"_ Ethan signed. _"Why are you up this late?"_

 _"That's what I should ask you. Does your father know you're here?"_

Ethan shook his head, and Caesar looked a little disapproving. Ethan knew that he probably should have talked to Maurice about his thoughts, honestly. But he also knew that he didn't want to say anything. _"I had a nightmare. Didn't want to bother father,"_ Ethan replied. _"Thinking about my family, friends, I left behind too... Wondering if they are looking for me."_

 _"Doubtful humans come looking. Your family was abnormally brave,"_ Caesar replied honestly. _"If you miss home. We can still bring you to the western boarder. Though I thought this had become your home. And Maurice your family."_

Ethan thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. That was it, a full minute, whereas the initial decision had taken him a good half an hour. Now he didn't want to go back, and the word "home" well... _"I am home,"_ Ethan replied honestly. _"I can't go back now... I become more like an ape every day, Milo says... Father does too,"_ He admitted. _"This is home to me now..."_

Caesar nodded, understanding fully. Most children were quick adapters, or so he understood. And Ethan was turning out to be no exception in his eyes. He had watched, from afar, his slow transition from the human they brought into the colony. Ethan was not a complete ape in human skin yet, of course. But he had started, even before the attack by the bear, to carry, act, and talk like an ape. He knew that, within a few years time, it was likely he'd forget what living in the human colonies was even like.

 _"I understand. Glad to hear you feel at home here,"_ Caesar nodded, his eyes moving out to look at the tree line again. _"It will get easier, as years go on. You are already learning to adapt,"_ He then poked him in the chest. _"But it's okay to remember as well. You will always be a child of two worlds. Human and ape."_

 _"Just like you?"_

Caesar nodded, that was exactly what he was getting at. He didn't want to see Ethan forget the human side of himself, much like he never had. Of course, being young Ethan would most likely become more ape than human. But to lose his human side would be tragic. _"Indeed. I never forgot what the humans taught me,"_ Caesar added. _"Nor should you. Memories may fade. But never forget what it means to be human, just as you are learning what it means to be an ape."_

Ethan nodded his head, though he was uncertain of how he could. He still knew that it was something he should do. While adopting the ape's culture was important, he could not forget his own. Or at least, what was good about it, the things his parents had taught him, in other words. The segregation between rich and poor, and poor treatment of those in the latter department he could do without.

 _"I don't even know if I'll ever be an ape,"_ Ethan replied honestly. _"Some apes don't think I will."_

Caesar shook his head, placing a paw over Ethan's heart. The boy was silent a moment, but he made it very clear. _"You are an ape. The council decided this, no matter what others say,"_ Caesar explained. _"No matter what others say. You are already earning the title. Especially in your bravery two weeks ago."_

 _"I wasn't brave."_ Ethan replied, a frown on his face.

 _"You were. Most would run, you fought,"_ Caesar told him. _"You proved yourself to many that day. Make no mistake."_

Ethan looked at Caesar quietly, so it had been as he suspected. The apes had seemed to gain a little respect for him after that, for one reason or another. Though he only hoped, honestly, that he would not have to nearly die to prove himself again. _"You have the heart of a warrior,"_ Caesar continued. _"And the makings of a great ape."_

To Ethan, that one statement meant more than any other ape, other than Maurice's, opinions. To be told that by someone like Caesar, well, it really made him start to believe what he said. _"Thank you, Caesar,"_ Ethan told him. _"I should go home to bed."_

 _"You should,"_ Caesar nodded. _"Sleep well, Ethan."_

As Ethan left, he reflected quietly on Caesar's statements, his eyes turning back towards him silently. He knew it was those words that would stick to him for some time.

...

Ethan moved back into the tree house silently, watching Maurice. Luckily, the ape never woke, and Ethan slept in relative peace the rest of the night until Maurice woke him up that morning. It was another day off from school, but instead of hunting he and Maurice left for Caesar's home, where they were expected. Maurice, for a simple meeting, and Ethan, for his "play date". Though Ethan would never call it that, given the fact he was too old for that.

All the same, once they were inside, he and Milo immediately rushed down the hallway. Caesar's house was, by all accounts the biggest building in the colony. Unlike Maurice's modest one, it had four bedrooms, a kitchen, a den, an office, and a living room. Resembling the old human homes, and more importantly the home that Caesar had grown up in.

Inside Milo's room, the ape continued to teach him new things that were only known by rich humans. In this case, checkers, which he had snatched from a home in San Fransisco, and Caesar had taught him in return. The young chimp had beaten him more than a few times already, though he was starting to get a grasp of it, slowly but surely. _"How did you get this good in two weeks?"_ Ethan signed. _"I just don't get it so much."_

 _"It's easy,"_ Milo replied with a grin. _"It just takes practice. Oh and king me."_

Ethan groaned, but did as instructed, grumbling quietly under his breath. He was about to make his own move when Milo's head shot up like he had heard something. The young chimp stood, and Ethan, curiosity piquing, followed him as he moved out the door. _"What's going on?"_ Ethan signed.

Milo held up a finger as he stepped to the end of the hallway. Ethan wondered what was going on, but without the ability to hear, remained out of the loop. At least until he stepped up behind Milo, and saw what had grabbed his attention. It wasn't anything, at first glance, that interested him. But after a moment, he realized the ape that was at the door was not one from the village, no, not by the way he was embraced and chatted up to. This seemed to be someone that Caesar had not seen for some time.

Ethan looked at Milo with confusion, signing his question of who it was. Milo shook his head, and looked at Ethan with a small smile. _"Our brothers from Colony II,"_ Milo replied. _"And the way they're talking... They just came from seeing Malcom,"_ He added.

 _"Malcom?"_

Milo nodded, looking at Ethan. _"The only human ally we have other than you. He lives in the East, but we meet at the boarder,"_ Milo explained. _"He is a good man. You'd like him."_

Ethan nodded his head, interested to hear that the apes had other allies. But not surprised since he knew that they had encountered other humans before. His eyes turned to look at Milo, whose face seemed to slowly fall. As he backed up, Ethan tried to gauge what was going on. _"Milo? What's wrong?"_

Milo stared at Ethan, looking as though he didn't want to say anything. _"Boarder colony he had lived in... Gone,"_ Ethan's face fell at that too. _"Few survivors, headed deeper east. They're saying poorer humans attacked the rich... Bloodbath, whatever that_ means," He then added. _"With him moving deeper east... We no longer have reports on the human side..."_

Ethan stared at Milo, swallowing hard at the thought. Uprisings, his father had predicted them, but he hadn't expected anyone would ever actually do it. The thought it was happening, whether he was there or not, was a scary one. It meant that humankind was growing even more restless with its current situation, and more importantly, it meant more death to members of his species was sure to come.

The thought truly, and honestly, scared him.

He knew that the apes knew he was there, as they looked at him after a moment. Perhaps wondering if he knew, despite his deafness, what was going on. He felt Milo take his arm again, looking over at him. _"Come on, we should let them talk this over,"_ Milo replied. _"They'll tell us about it later."_

Ethan nodded, following him slowly. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to hear more.

...

A/N: And on that note from the human side of things. The story will skip forward in time two years next chapter. To keep the pace moving. We'll get to see Ethan and Milo at an older age. As will happen periodically throughout the story, as again, lots of years to cover. :)


	9. Two Years On

A/N: So, as promised, time jump! And we'll also get a brief look at the human side of things to meet a very important character to the story. You'll see a few of these every so often in order to build up to the summary's promise of apes and humans converging again. It will be a while from now, but rest assured, it won't be without build-up.

...

 **CHAPTER 9  
Two Years On  
**

Two years went by like batting an eyelash. And in time, Ethan found that he did think about the human colonies less and less. It wasn't hard, given after the destruction of the boarder colony, the apes had went dark on information. In that time, Ethan grew into a competent hunter, and horseback rider. He'd grown to be taller, and stronger as well, given his time spent out in the woods with the other apes. Who in two years, had come to accept Ethan much more easily than they had in his first months in the colony.

Though Ethan continued to follow his parents teachings, he carried himself, and acted mostly like the other ape children. These days, he honestly felt more like an ape than he did a human anyway. Such as today, as he trudged through the forest with the other apes on their hunt. Ethan felt excited about it today, holding his spear tightly and staring around. It was his first hunt with a hunting party, much to the pride of Maurice, who had seen him off with a wide smile and the best of luck.

He and Milo had prepared for their first hunt for months. With Milo paired with his father of course. Ethan, given Maurice was not usually a part of the hunting parties, was paired with Rocket, as all children needed to be guided during there first hunt. Ethan didn't mind being paired with Rocket, despite how tough and hard he was said to be. He was a part of Caesar's inner circle, much like Maurice, and had been an uncle to figure to him much like Caesar was. What's more, he had lost his son, and seemed keen, and excited to get the chance to take a young "ape" out again.

Ethan had to admit, unlike when he'd gotten there, he was excited to go on his first hunt. It was a right of passage among his adoptive culture that every young ape went through. Which was why Ethan, Milo, and the other newcomers were painted up in beautiful paints as in any ceremony. Rocket held up a hand to stop him after they'd gone a few feet, knowing to make non-verbal commands when Caesar gave his verbal ones. _"Flock of deer, four feet ahead,"_ Rocket signed to him. _"Stay close, and follow my lead."_

 _"Yes uncle Rocket,"_ Ethan signed to him.

It wasn't as strange referring to Caesar or Rocket as uncles anymore. In fact, after a while, he'd forgotten that they weren't his uncles on most days. Quietly he followed Rocket, his eyes looking around around, until he could finally see their target. Most of the apes remained in the trees, but Ethan simply hid behind one, keeping an eye on Rocket's position on the tree branches above.

Ethan waited quietly for his signal, gripping his spear tighter. As Rocket dropped his paw, and they leaped out of the trees, Ethan pushed himself out, rushing along with the rest. It was chaos, with apes running all around him and Rocket carefully keeping up with him. Ethan kept his eyes on one of the deer carefully, keeping his steps even. He turned to Rocket quietly, who nodded, and pointed towards it quietly, nodding. Ethan took a deep breath, he had not killed a dear before, and honestly, the big game made him nervous.

But finally, he leaped forward, bringing his spear up, and closing his eyes. He was quick to pierce the Dear in the side, the spear colliding hard with a flow of crimson blood. He could tell it was pained as he ripped the spear out, and carefully jabbed it into the heart of the animal, as he had been instructed. The apes did not like to see animals dying miserably, and in all honesty, Ethan didn't either. Ethan watched as the creature went limp, and nodded his head slowly, raising his spear with his best cheer, as he knew all apes did upon a successful catch.

Taking the spear out, he watched as Rocket went for a nearby stag, taking it down much more easily. But Ethan knew the skill came with time, and he would learn. _"Very good,"_ Rocket told Ethan as he approached him. _"Your father will be proud."_

Ethan smiled, he hoped he did make Maurice proud. In the two years that Ethan had lived with the apes, he'd stopped even referring to Maurice by his name to others. Maurice had simply become "father", and he was proud to be his son. And equally proud to know that tonight, they would be feasting on the meat of a deer he had caught in Maurice's honor. That almost made Ethan cringe, remembering the days when he could not even bring himself to kill something like a rabbit.

It still hurt him, admittedly, to do it, but he also now understood it was the circle of life. Without them, the apes, including him, would starve to death, and he couldn't have that. He knew that the humans were already on the verge of extinction, the last thing that he needed was to have his adoptive species be hurt as well. Ethan sighed, carefully helping to drag the deer alongside Rocket as they headed back towards the rest of the apes.

...

Maurice waited for him at their home, where Ethan was proud to motion towards the deer he was helping to carry. Rocket had helped with that, knowing Ethan was not as big as the ape children and would struggle. Maurice patted Ethan on the back, and carefully hugged him tightly to his chest. _"I am so proud of you,"_ He finally signed, confirming Ethan's hopes. _"Bring it up, bring it up. We'll start work on it right away."_

Ethan grinned as they brought the deer up the steps, and through the threshold to the home. Maurice had expanded his home a little bit now that Ethan was getting older. And he'd expanded Ethan's bed as well, as he had grown a few inches since he'd come to live with him, and outgrown his first bed. Ethan's area was also growing a bit as well, with his human family's pictures hanging on the wall, an area for spirit's saddle, and assorted items from San Francisco from multiple trips, including a few stuffed animals he'd had to clean up.

Ethan and Rocket carefully set the deer down as Maurice carefully examined it. Ethan carefully reached for one of his shirts which hung on a small hook above his bed. It was still slightly chilly, given it was the middle of March, and they had a few hours before they were expected at the ceremony for the new hunters. Ethan had learned that the Apes liked to celebrate many things, especially rights of passage such as joining the hunt. Or the thing most Apes looked most forward to: coming of age at the age of fifteen, when they finished their education, and, though still living with their parents mostly, became "adult" members of the tribe.

Ethan was pulled from his thoughts by light tapping on the side of his arm. He turned his head to see Maurice nodding towards Rocket. Ethan, in his rush of emotions, had nearly forgotten to thank his uncle. _"Thank you so much again, uncle Rocket,"_ Ethan signed. _"You were a huge help."_

 _"Anytime,"_ Rocket bowed his head. _"We will see each other tonight."_

As the chimp exited the home, Maurice nearly immediately started to prepare the kill. Ethan knew they would be feasting on it tonight, as would the whole colony. That was the way it went, the new ape hunters always shared their catch in yet another big feast in the colony. Ethan strode over, helping the older ape by grabbing its legs to lift the deer onto the table. _"Lay down, you're probably exhausted. You've earned the rest."_

Ethan gave his adoptive father a look, as if to say "you're not getting any younger". And it was true, he knew his father was one of the oldest apes the colony had. So he helped when he could, even if it was probably overreaction at the thought. _"Father, a little help never hurt anyone,"_ Maurice rolled his eyes slightly at his son. _"Alright, I'm going to lay down. But come get me if I can help."_

 _"This feast is about you, Milo, and the other ape's your age,"_ Maurice told him, before shaking a finger at him. _"So don't go around acting like I am already in my twilight years. Go lay down and relax, I'll let you know."_

Ethan waved his hand at the ape, but finally sprawled out onto his bed. Admittedly, his body was more tired than he had expected it to be, and he could feel himself growing tired. Of course, Maurice wasn't surprised when he saw that Ethan was, indeed napping. Rather he had a small smirk on his face, the little, timid boy who had been afraid of apes certainly was growing into a tough, stubborn, and feisty little thing more and more every day.

Maurice himself honestly couldn't believe he was looking BACK on things like that. It seemed like less than two days had passed since he had carried that beaten, and scarred child into the colony. And now here he was, growing before his very eyes, calling him father, and having become an ape in his own right. And he also thought quietly of the other humans: whether they were alive, whether Ethan was, and would be the last human alive.

In the past two years Caesar had debated whether or not to send apes to the east. But eventually, a scouting party had been sent from another colony, and they brought back their own warnings. The humans were at war, a fact known only by the ape council for the other apes own good. It was a brutal war being fought between the rich and the poor, and many had died already. The thought of sending apes out there to try and help, well, could end in an even worse war.

They'd decided that Ethan was better off not knowing of what was happening in his species. If Ethan asked about it when he was older, they would explain. But until then, Ethan was better off being in the dark, and simply not thinking about it. After all, the boy hardly thought about them those days, and it was better to keep it that way. Better he possibly never want to reconnect with the humans then eventually end up finding out they had all killed each other. It killed Maurice to think of how he'd react, given he still mourned his parents every day.

As he kindled a fire and cooked the deer meat, he carefully strode over to Ethan. Pulling his blankets further over him, and making sure he was comfortable. Yes, Ethan may, eventually, be found to be the last human left on Earth. But at the very least they had saved one, and given him a life. He sighed a bit, and tried not to think any more of that, tonight was a night of celebration for his son, and he was determined to remain in good spirits.

He stroked the bangs from Ethan's hair, and gently lowered his head to kiss his forehead gently. No matter what the case, he was proud to be Ethan's father, and he hoped this would be the case for as long as he lived.

...

Darren Alcott had been through hell since San Francisco. First losing the city he loved to the war, then, being cast out on the streets for his poor standing. And then, little more than two years ago, he'd lost the last thing he had ever had in his life: his family. His sister, Jenny, his brother-in-law, Jonothan, and his nephew, Ethan. And it had been all for one reason, the reason that he hated to this very day: the apes.

As a leader of the side of the human-based war that was being waged, he tried to ignore the suggestions of his troop to side with them. He knew that it would be useless, if the apes had not hated them, his brother-in-law would have come back from the west, telling them of the land they settled on as he'd told him he would. But no, instead, he'd never come back, and the poor had, indeed, as the apes had heard, waged war against the rich. It wasn't much of a war, with a little over five hundred humans on each side per colony, but it was a war none-the-less.

Shouldering his rifle, he stepped into the underground bunker where the humans had based themselves. It was, for the most part, a series of tunnels just outside the Boston colony. With secret exits, and entrances into the city that allowed them to strike upon the rich at will. His eyes moved through the forlorn, dirt covered faces of most of the other humans. He hated to say it, lord knew he did, but he didn't know if they could win the war, at least, not like this. But they had no choice but to keep fighting on, to keep pushing forward.

Every time he felt his resolve shatter, he'd take out the picture, and look at it. The picture of his family, the family that had tried to find a more peaceful solution. The family that he could never forget, but had been ripped from him so harshly. Most of all, he reminded himself of his nephew, the child that, like so many in this godforsaken time they lived in, had never had a real chance at life.

As for the apes, he had no question in his mind they had killed them. He'd seen how cruel they could be in San Fansisco, and then during the war. And in all honesty, if he could prove it, and if their numbers weren't vast as opposed to theirs, he might try a siege on them in retaliation. But he knew it was a moot point, for the moment, he could only fight to ensure that no one would have to go searching for a home again. Their home was here, and equal rights was something everyone, children especially, deserved.

He'd make sure of that for his sister, brother-in-law, and his nephew. Because he knew they wouldn't have it any other way. "General Alcott," A man brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over the picture again. "You're being summoned by the others. They need you in the briefing room."

Darren slowly, but surely nodded. "Thank you."

He slowly folded the picture back up, and walked after the man, his eyes full of resolution.

...

A/N: Yep, Ethan's aforementioned human family will be in this (well, just his uncle but still). And will be our eyes and ears in the chapters where I sprinkle in bits of the human side of things. :) Also, I know, it's a shorter chapter, but I thought that was a good place to leave it at. Hope you all agree!


	10. Encounter

GUEST: Wow, thank you! That is so nice of you to say. It's always nice to hear your work could be a favorite of someone. Especially with the crazy journey this story went on. And frankly still is going on (admittedly some ideas are being tightened up, but I want this story to continue to be liked so fixing issues I find is something that has to happen. LOL). So thank you! :D

A/N: Also one of these changes comes now. Mainly before the "big return" of the human species, this chapter will feature humans in the Muir Woods. (Not Ethan's uncle though, of course) Though not permanent, I feel as though it was important to drive the story along. And it'd be hard to believe NO humans in their dire situations would sneak into ape land, so. Besides, it will be important to later in the story that SOMEONE meets Ethan.

...

 **CHAPTER 10  
Encounter  
**

The celebration that night was even grander than Ethan's impromptu adoption ceremony. Maurice had to reapply Ethan's paints, and Ethan did his best to tame his hair nicely. That was a real problem as his hair grew more and more curly every day. Sure, he could have gotten scissors for a haircut, but really, what ape knew how to cut human hair? Well, Maurice tried, but most of the time, he could only make it shorter, not really tame it. Right now, Ethan's hair was shoulder length, and he knew he'd be cutting them with said-scissors soon but for now he ran with it.

He and the other young apes were making a ruckus, as usual, at their own event. Though they mostly saw it as having fun. The other young apes had some different experiences than he had. After all, many of them had been in the trees, as opposed to both himself, and Rocket, who were on land throughout. But they still exchanged high fives, and seemed to be happy for each other. Something that two years ago might not have been the case when it came to Ethan, but now definitely was.

Most of the apes had ceased seeing him as a human. He'd become an ape in all but biology by the time he'd been with them a full year. It was only apes like Falco, and his family, that still gave him the stink eye, or treated him as a lesser being. Still, they experienced things he could not, such as attraction. Most of the apes had already begun to notice girls, but Ethan, being human couldn't look at any ape as much more than a friend. No, in this sense, he wondered if he would ever be able to mate, or have kids of his own.

He supposed it would depend on if they ever made contact with the humans again.

No, he told himself, they would. Somewhere in the back of his mind, even if he thought of them very little, he felt they had not seen the last of humankind. And then, he told himself, he'd be able to experience this "crush" thing he'd discovered Milo and Fannie were slowly developing. Though he supposed it didn't mean that he'd have to be alone if he never did find a female human to mate with. Maurice was single, and yet had a family, a family which now included him. Maybe he too would get the chance to make a family through adoption.

Or at least, that was the idea Maurice had proposed to him when he had brought up mating.

A clap on his back got Ethan out of his thoughts, turning to see that Milo had joined him at the table. He smiled over at his friend, then back at Fannie, who he'd been dancing with earlier. _"You look like you're having a good time,"_ Ethan teased. _"Fannie does too."_

 _"You should be too,"_ Milo nudged him gently. _"I know we agreed "crushing" on apes was awkward. But at least get up and dance with your friends,"_ He told him, to which Ethan merely rolled his eyes, earning him another nudge. _"Come on."_

Ethan looked at him, chewing his lips slightly. He supposed that Milo had a point, even if it was mostly ape couples dancing to the beat of drums, why did he leave himself out? Unlike the apes, he did not mate young, most apes mated when they were in their teenage years still, most humans did when they were older. Until then, they did what the apes were doing now, dating.

He crossed his arms on the table, and looked right at Milo quietly. He sighed, pushing himself up from the table as he looked at Milo. _"I hope you haven't forgotten I suck at dancing,"_ Ethan laughed, as he looked around at the apes still eating. _"Maybe I should just go back to father and eat."_

 _"Shut up and come."_

Ethan found Milo grasping his arm, tugging him along towards the center of the party. This was where Caesar would give his grand speech, but for now, it was illuminated by great torches. With apes playing large, handmade drums, as apes danced, enjoying themselves. Ethan noticed almost immediately that Chester, by now growing bigger, had elected to join those drumming rather than dancing. And though he moved to join the orangutan, Fannie had hold of him next.

Sure enough, Ethan was pulled into the dance, whether he liked it or not. And truth be told, he did indeed like it. He danced quietly, trying to keep in rhythm with the apes, despite the fact it was hard. He could see Maurice, who was near where he had been, chuckling slightly. Ethan shot him a smile right back, nodding his head as continued his dance, even if he knew that most of the apes found his uncoordinated moves funny.

Finally, things calmed down when Caesar rose from his seat. Ethan had come to learn early on that this meant the king was going to make a speech. Ethan and the other apes who had joined the hunt that day lined up to the side, standing tall and proud. There were about ten in total, Ethan himself included, and each looked proudly with their paws (or in Ethan's case, hands) behind their backs.

 _"Tonight, I am proud to welcome the many fine young apes behind me as full-fledged hunters in our colony,"_ Caesar spoke, and signed. _"I have known many up here since their births. Others... Less so. Though I feel as if it has been a lifetime,"_ He looked at Ethan specifically, who smiled, and nodded at his uncle. _"They are all fine young apes, who I am honored to now lead in such excursions. My young friends,"_ Caesar turned to them. _"You now begin to make your first steps towards adulthood in our community. From here, your journeys will be harder, and your lives will grow..._

He paused a moment, and then nodded. _"Remember, as you move into this next phase of your lives, that it is a journey you take together,"_ Caesar explained. _"Apes together strong. And together, I look forward to seeing what the next stage holds for you all."_

After a moment, the apes all broke out into fanfare. Ethan smiled, and stood tall with the others.

...

That morning, he woke with a start following another nightmare. Again, it was about the humans, or rather, the human colony that he had left behind. Fire, death, starvation, every possible horrible scenario he often feared the humans were facing thrown right in his face. He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm himself quietly. To his side, he could see that Maurice was still sound asleep in his bed, as he was a heavy sleeper. Usually he only woke during the night if Ethan screamed or made a lot of noise.

Pushing up from his bed, Ethan carefully stared outside and into the quiet morning sky. The sun had just barely started to rise over the trees, which meant a good three hours before lessons. So, pulling on his pants, and one of his shirts, he quietly made his way to the stables. There, he took Spirit out, and began to ride into the forest.

Ethan, in the two years that had gone by had become adept at riding. He and Spirit were well in-sync, and Ethan felt very alive while riding. It was the way he had learned to clear his head of some of the trauma he still felt over his short, admittedly painful life. So he took Spirit along the creek, which was the calmest, quietest place that Ethan could honestly find in the forest. He usually would fish here, but at the moment, he felt more relaxed on Spirit's back then anywhere else, including on his feet.

Sometimes, as he rode, he thought of home. It was the one time he honestly, in all seriousness, did so at great length. In the quiet of the forest, it was easy to get lost in thought, after all. And then, there were times where he wondered if, somewhere in the forest, humans lived in hiding as his father planned to. He'd often take some of the time in his excursion to search, and wonder. But his investigation never turned up anything, and frankly in a way he was glad. After all, it had taken them forever to even accept him living around them.

He finally took a stop near a large oak tree, letting Spirit take a drink from the stream. He didn't even realize he was being watched until his eyes looked up and saw the human girl across the stream. Ethan backed away slightly, surprised to finally see a human in the Muir Woods. And from the look in the girl's soft blue eyes, she was just as surprised to see him. What a sight he must have been to the girl, who was dressed like she had just come from a human colony. He paused a moment, wondering if he should say something.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to the best of his ability.

The young girl, who couldn't be much older than him, spoke too. But lucky for her, Ethan had learned to read lips long ago. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "A human on a horse? In ape territory?"

Ethan looked back towards the ape colony, hoping someone like Falco would not come at that very moment. He blew a strand of his hair away, and looked at her quietly. "You should leave. You and whoever is with you," He told her, not beating around the bush. "If the wrong ape sees you, it will end badly for both of us."

The girl put her hands on her hips, and looked at him with one of the type of looks Fanny often gave him. Ethan grimaced, this girl really was treading a fine line. "I'm with a scouting party. We're out here foraging, we want nothing to do with the apes," She explained. "What are YOU doing out here? And why are you dressed so funny?"

Ethan squinted a bit, unable to make out all the words. The girl raised an eyebrow at his silence, to which he indicated with his hands that he was deaf. She paused a moment, and to his surprise, she began to sign. _"I can sign too,"_ She replied. _"My brother was born mute. My mom taught me how to talk to him in signs."_

Ethan wasn't surprised, since disabilities ran rampant after the disease. Most people figured that their parents were effected in some way by the flu, even if not fatally. And it had effected some children's development, resulting in developmental disabilities, hearing impairments, visual impairments, and sometimes, muteness. _"What are you doing out here dressed so funny?"_ She signed.

Ethan paused, did he tell her his predicament? That he was living in an ape colony, raised by his once sworn enemies? He paused a moment, then signed. _"I live out here,"_ Ethan told her honestly. _"With the apes. But don't make a mistake, some apes still hate us. If they find you, it would end badly."_

 _"You're still standing,"_ The girl signed.

 _"I've lived with them for two years,"_ Ethan replied. _"To them, I am an ape."_

The girl looked at him a minute, then his demeanor, and finally, at the horse. Clearly she was trying to gauge if he was serious, but after a moment she opened her mouth again. "You live with them?" She breathed out, unable to sign in her surprise. "What are you, a captive? Some sort of prisoner? Come with me! I'll tell my father."

Ethan looked at her for a moment, realizing for the first time what this meant. If he wanted to, he could go, leave for the human colonies again. The human colonies... The same ones his father had fled. No, he was not going back there. Especially not with it in the state it supposedly was now. "I can't," Ethan told her. "My home here. My family is here."

 _"Your family lives with them too?"_

 _"They are my family,"_ Ethan told her. _"My human family is dead. Human colonies are going to hell,"_ He shook his head. _"Safer with my father,"_ He stared at her for a long moment. _"You should go. Don't let your party move any further. You're in the Muir Woods. Sacred ape home..."_

As if for emphasis, Ethan got onto Spirit, but not before stealing a glance again at the girl. Perhaps because he was finally seeing a human girl for the first time in two years, he had to admit, she was pretty. Especially as she pushed her fiery red hair away from her freckled face. "Wait," She spoke up. "What's your name?"

Ethan turned his head away from her, sighing quietly. Did he give her his name? If she was from the Boston Colony, he knew word could reach his uncle and it would end badly. He finally spoke up, but it was the last thing he said: "Ethan, Son of Maurice."

He figured that, without the last name Ross, she could not tell his uncle. She could not bring the ape hating man down upon the colony he might misunderstand as having stolen his nephew. _"We're leaving in the morning, back home,"_ She explained. _"If your ape friends stay away, we will too... I know for a fact my father won't go in there for a human who doesn't want to be rescued."_

 _"I will have to tell my uncle,"_ Ethan told her. _"No secrets in the ape colony."_

 _"Just keep them from confronting us. We will be gone in the morning."_

Ethan looked at the girl thoughtfully, then nodded. _"I will see what I can do."_

As he was about to turn, the girl signed the words: _"I'm Sherrie, by the way."_

Sherrie, a pretty name, for a pretty girl, and one he doubt he'd forget anytime soon. _"Nice to meet you."_

And then, he turned around slowly, getting Spirit moving quickly back towards the colony.

...

Caesar elected only to send a small scouting party of their own to watch them closely, rather than risk a fight. A party which came back with the relieving news that they had, as Sherrie indicated, left back for the east that morning. But even as several weeks passed, he had his mind on Sherrie. The first human he had seen in two years, and it had been a girl his age. Something that Milo took great pride in teasing him over.

Most of the colony, however, did not take it lightly. Outside of Ethan, the apes still had limited trust of any human that crossed their path, and Sherrie and her party were no exception. He and Maurice both observed this as they sat on a hill overlooking the colony. Ethan sighed quietly, wondering if there was this much fanfare back when the incident nine years ago took place. Maurice himself could tell that Ethan was conflicted by the meeting, even if he didn't admit it.

It probably pained Ethan more afterward, but there was that sadness over turning Sherrie down. After all, a pat of Ethan would always miss his species, his biological family. After all, Ethan had long since shared that he did have a living uncle back in the colony he came from. One that Maurice often thought about, in terms of whether he missed him, or was even looking for him as they spoke. A part of him worried that, at some point in his life, Ethan would be faced with the choice of staying them, or going back and if his uncle was involved...

He was cut off from his thoughts as he felt a body rest against him. Maurice smiled slightly, pulling an arm around him. Ethan was too big to put in his lap anymore, but Maurice was always happy to cuddle. Especially when he was going over such thoughts in his head. _"I made the right choice, didn't I, father?"_ Ethan asked honestly. _"Not going with her?"_

 _"Return to the humans during war? That is a bad idea,"_ Maurice confirmed, shaking his head. _"You'd also face much the same adversity with the humans as you first did with us. You walk, talk, and act like an ape,"_ Maurice told him this time, honesty in his eyes. _"So for your mental health, this was probably best."_

Ethan nodded his head, allowing his father's long, strong arm wrap around him. He had hardly thought of that, but he knew that was true. He'd go in there, wearing animal furs, riding on a horse, and used to hunting for his food. No human would look at him and see a human, no, all they'd see was an ape with the skin and hair of one. _"I'm proud to be an ape. So even if I ever went back they would have to deal with it,"_ Ethan told the orangutan. _"There's no reason I can't be both human and ape. Uncle Caesar is in some ways too."_

Maurice nodded his head in agreement there, though he also knew that it would be hard in these times. The boy could see himself in that way, but any ape would see him as just like them. _"You and Caesar are special cases,"_ He told the boy honestly. _"But now, you cannot spread that word among the others. Especially not while we are so on edge,"_ He explained. _"Talk like that dangerous, even for Caesar. But someday, I hope you can say that."_

Ethan nodded, knowing that much was true. It was why he had spent a lot of time reaffirming to himself that he was an ape, in more than spirit. He sighed a bit, leaning in further into Maurice's fur as his eyes looked up at the many stars that night. He had no doubt that he was a human, even with all the new thoughts that the appearance of Sherrie and her group had brought to him.

He'd never even thought of asking the girl about the state of the human colonies either. So yet again, he had no idea what was exactly happening. Though whatever it was, it made humans desperate enough to sneak into ape land again. This time, not just an independent group like his family either, but rather, an actual, coordinated team. A team with kids, which made him even more nervous.

But he also knew that it was no longer his business to worry about it. It was as he told the girl, his family, his home, was here now. His business was now ape affairs, and what was happening in the ape colonies. If, and when, the apes decided to ever get involved, the humans would once again become his business. The humans? Ethan shook his head, was he actually starting to think in those terms more than in passing now? Another sign of how things here were changing him, for the better, and, more often, in ways that remained neutral.

Standing to his feet, Ethan sighed, turning to his father. _"They're getting desperate,"_ He told him. _"How much longer can we wait until we actually do... Get involved?"_

Maurice's eyes turned soft as he shook his head slightly, even he did not know. It would all depend on much more than his, and Caesar's votes in the ape council down the line after all. _"Hard to say,"_ Maurice replied honestly. _"If it bothers you this much, my son... We can try to go into their territory... I would go with you."_

 _"They'd kill you without a second thought,"_ Ethan admitted.

And it was true, not to mention one of the many reasons this couldn't be solved now, Ethan knew. But he could at least hope, for the moment, that someday, someway, it would be.


	11. Deliberation

**CHAPTER 11  
Deliberation  
**

 _"You could have gone with them, you know."_

Ethan averted Milo's gaze for the third time after he'd signed that to him. Four months, and his tenth birthday had passed, yet this was what the apes that knew still talked about. Ethan sighed quietly as he pushed his hair from his face, turning back to Milo. _"I cannot. I am not human anymore, my kind would never accept me."_ Ethan signed to him. _"I hunt for my food, cook it on a campfire, and ride a horse for travel purposes. None of those things are done by humans."_

 _"That you remember."_

Ethan leaned back against the tree that they were sitting in, saying nothing. He knew Milo had a good point, given he only remembered certain things mostly. Culture on the other hand was more of a struggle for him the more time that passed. But he still knew that most humans would look at him weird, just like they looked at the apes as practically "savages". _"I will have been here for three years before long, Milo. I don't belong in the human world anymore."_ Ethan replied. _"Home is here. Friends are here. Father is here."_

The more he thought about it, the more the last part kept him here the most. Maurice loved and raised him without a second thought. And the older Ethan got, the older the ape also got. If he left, who would Maurice have in his old age? His friends, and "nephews" of course. And that'd be fine and good for a while, but what about when he was so old he himself needed to be taken care of? Who would help him in his old age?

What's more, if he had gone, he'd have lost everything he'd created in the colony. He'd worked hard for acceptance here, and to have left would have been stupid. Especially when it would have been to a world that was on the brink of collapse. _"Is there no one to go back to?"_

Ethan wasn't sure how to respond to that. He remembered he had an uncle back in the human colony. But on top of not remembering if he was alive or dead, he could no longer remember his face or name. When he'd arrived in the colony it had been so long since he'd seen his family other than his parents. _"I think so... I remember an uncle. But his name and face are lost to me... If I went back I'd be alone."_ Ethan shrugged his shoulders. _"Besides, someone has to keep you in line."_

Milo made a face, tossing an apple at his head, which Ethan dodged with a chuckle. _"Do you remember **anything** other than memories of your parents?"_

Ethan's brow furrowed, it had been a long time since he'd been asked that. And frankly, he had to admit, most memories he had were of them. Yet he remembered some things about the human world, little things: phrases and places mostly. _"I remember enough, I do not have amnesia, smart aleck."_ Ethan noted. _"But I forgot a lot after a few years here. It is hard not to, apes live a different life. And I do remember I like it here better."_

Milo made a face at Ethan, as if confused. But Ethan could understand why, he hadn't lived in the human colony. To say what he remembered was scary would have been an understatement. _"I would probably be starving now if I were with the humans."_ Ethan explained. _"That is all you need to know."_

Ethan hopped down from the low hanging branch at that. He didn't want to talk about the human world anymore, not then, and not a few months later. Thinking about his former life hurt at this point, especially since he'd probably never remember it again. After a moment, Milo joined him, his paw grabbing his arm. Ethan's eyes turned to see him, at which point he signed. _"I am sorry, I just was curious you hardly share anything since the first year."_

 _"There is a reason for that."_ Ethan replied, his eyes looking away. _"Painful."_

Milo watched quietly as his friend trudged off at that. He knew Ethan wasn't mad, but he also knew that he had dug himself a grave by bringing this up. Yet, as he watched Ethan disappear into the forest, he couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

Ethan almost didn't want to turn around at the footsteps.

He hardly visited the spot he was at, but only two people knew he did. Even Milo was unaware of the fact that he had found the place his parents had died. It had come from his desire to see his parents off properly, and Caesar and Maurice had both helped him scour out the area he believed he'd gone. Though they'd never found the bodies, or the exact place, they'd decided to do the next best thing.

They'd set up two crosses, a distance outside the town where Ethan could visit alone. Two graves, both empty, but with two markers, one for his mom and one for his dad. Ethan tried not to visit often due to how much it killed him, but it seemed fitting. They were the thing he remembered most of the human world he'd left, and in a way, they were what kept him from forgetting.

Either way, he knew that if someone was here, it meant either Maurice or Caesar.

The paw that settled on his hand signified it was, without a doubt, the latter. Ethan's eyes finally moved to get a look at his surrogate uncle quietly, the chimps eyes meeting his. It was the look of sadness in his uncle's eyes that really made him not want to look, but he knew he had to eventually. _"Milo told me you were upset... I knew you would not want to say anything to your father."_ Ethan didn't reply, so Caesar continued. _"Ethan, speak to me. I am not here as your king. I am here as your concerned uncle."_

Ethan paused a moment, his eyes looking to the floor. _"Was I wrong, uncle Caesar? Would I have been better off with my own kind?"_

Caesar was silent, his eyes moving towards the two grave markers quietly. He understood what Ethan was saying completely. He'd often wondered if he'd made the right choice staying in the Muir Woods as he had, and he himself was biologically an ape. _"I do not think so. You spent two years here, and here you know you have a living family. I would have done the same."_ Ceasar told him honestly. _"You know you could have gone. We told you as much. We love you, we want what is best for you."_

 _"I love you all too. I love my father as well. I just wonder."_ Ethan explained. _"If I have family out there. They must think I am dead."_

Caesar was gentle in the way he rubbed his shoulder. Nodding in understanding. Of course the boy wondered about that. Especially now that he couldn't remember much outside of his parents. _"Do you regret it?"_

 _"No."_ The answer was instant, as Ethan knew that was true. _"I love my family here. I know nothing else any more but the ape way. But sometimes I feel like..."_

 _"I understand. You are an ape at heart, but a human by birth. You will always feel a certain pull to your species."_ Caesar paused a long moment. _"It is best you keep that. For the day may come where we need it. Sooner or later..."_

 _"You think the other humans will last long enough?"_

Ethan knew that was a hard question for either of them to answer. Would the humans survive long enough for a third meeting of their species? And if so, where would that leave Ethan? Caesar was right in that he needed to keep at least some of his human traits, but would it even matter? _"Years ago, I thought they would not. But now... I believe they have the capacity to last longer than we know."_

Ethan nodded his head slightly, he got the same feeling. Crossing his arms against his bare chest, he went back into deep thought. _"Would they accept me even then? Especially when I believe my place to be here?"_

Caesar was silent again, his body tense. Ethan knew that even he wasn't sure they ever would, not with how he acted now. _"If they are the kin you think about, they should. Family loves unconditionally, at least, this is what we have taught our young, including you."_ Caesar was firm about this. _"If they are your family they will accept you as you are now."_

Ethan almost felt like Caesar was wrong about that. But at the same time, he also knew Caesar was one of the wisest people he'd ever met. His advice had continually gotten him through the tough decisions, and even now, he knew he would not lie to him. The family that may be out there would at least be a start, or so he thought that was Caesar was getting at...

He still wasn't sure about the other humans though. A fact which, along with how happy he was with the ape colony, made it clear Caesar was right about him making the right decision. _"Thank you, uncle Caesar. I hope you are right."_ Ethan settled for as a response.

 _"Have I ever steered you wrong?"_ Ethan shook his head, and allowed the ape king to gently pull him into a short hug. _"Now you should get home..."_ Caesar noted as he released his young surrogate nephew. _"The sun is setting, and no doubt your dinner is ready."_

 _"Tell Milo I'm sorry."_ Was Ethan's simple reply. Caesar nodded his head, waving the boy off as he took off back towards the colony. The ape king, however, lingered behind quietly, his eyes viewing the markers yet again. Yes, Ethan was going through a struggle now, he knew. But he hoped that the boy would get past it, at least for the time being.

Even if he knew in the back of his mind, the day may come he'd have to face that fear head-on.

* * *

Ethan and Maurice were both up late that evening.

It wasn't that he couldn't sleep. In fact, as Ethan laid in the bundle of blankets, he could feel his body begging for it. He turned over, watching as Maurice quietly prepared his lesson plan for the next day. He knew he was getting his mind off of what he and Ethan had talked about. Given they had talked through the same thing that night the moment he'd gone home.

Ethan felt bad about it, given he didn't want Maurice to think he'd ever actually leave him.

So he crawled out of his bed, moving towards Maurice quietly. Before the orangutan knew what was happening, he moved under the crook of his arm gently. Maurice smiled, pulling him closer, and giving him a gentle rub of his arm. _"I am fine, son. You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow."_

 _"You do too."_ Ethan reminded his father.

Maurice smiled sadly, rubbing his thumb through Ethan's hair now. He was silent after a moment, and then stood, making his way towards the picture of Ethan's parents. _"It just upsets me to see you so sad. Makes me wish I could turn back time. Give you your family back."_

Ethan shook his head slightly, putting a hand on Maurice's arm to get his attention. After a moment, he swallowed, and spoke. "You are my family." Ethan said slow enough to get it all out. "The colony is my family."

Maurice was silent, gently laying a kiss on the top of his son's head. He knew that Ethan believed that, and so did he. But he also knew that Ethan understandably wished he still had and remembered his family. _"I know. But your parents are gone..."_

 _"You are enough. I love you, father."_ Ethan insisted.

 _"And I love you more than you will ever know. But if you ever wish to return to the humans..."_ Maurice paused between his signs, then said what Ethan was shocked by. _"I will not stop you. Especially if you have other family out there. I will not stop you from finding out what happened to them."_

Ethan hated to say it, but it was the affirmation Ethan needed to hear. Though it wasn't for the reasons that Ethan had thought. _"I will never want to leave the colony. But one day, I will want to go back and see for myself."_ Ethan admitted. _"Knowing I have your blessing to go and find out is all I wanted."_

Maurice was silent. _"You would come back?"_

That was something Ethan didn't take even half a second to respond to. _"This is my home. My family is here. I will always come back to you, father."_ He explained. _"I do not care what any human says of it. You saved me, you loved me, you raised me. They do not understand apes like I do."_

Maurice gave another smile at that. _"When did my ten year old grow up?"_

Ethan giggled as Maurice tossed his hair in response. _"I have not. I just get my intelligence from my father."_

 _"Indeed."_ Maurice then pointed to his bed. _"Now, bed. You are not going anywhere tonight."_

 _"Yes, father. You sleep too."_

 _"I will."_

Maurice watched quietly as Ethan trudged back to bed. Before long, he was buried underneath his animal skin blankets again, his eyes drifting off to sleep. The older orangutan sighed deeply, watching him. He did support his son's decision to one day look into what happened to his kin. But a part of him, however small, worried...

Would what he find be good? Or would it simply lead to more heartbreak?

...

A/N: I know, it's been forever since I updated. This is the first time I've had muse for this story in a while. But I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
